


Misunderstanding

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Bullying, Chances, Delinquents, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Love, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neglect, Peer Pressure, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Slight Humor, Strained Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wrong person, respect, scared, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is bullied by Riku, the main leader of a gang. But one day, Sora was going to confess to his crush and was happily waiting for her outside of school. As the doors opened Sora blurted out his confession thinking it was his crush. Only to his horror it was none other than Riku! What happens now? And why is Riku speechless, isn't he suppose to beat up Sora for such a thing? R/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gift Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and Review!
> 
> Sora x Riku!
> 
> .
> 
> Warnings: Bullying, stealing, cruel, and jerks. Some sadness.
> 
> .

Sora began to tear up as Riku harshly grabbed him by his shirt's collar. Clutching Sora's shirt tightly to the point that it began to wrinkle.

Sora was a high school student being in tenth grade, but he looked young for a sixteen year old. He was not really popular because of two reasons, one reason being was because the way he looked. Being five foot three for a guy was not pleasant and his childish looks weren't helping either. He could pass as a thirteen year old for crying out loud.

"Please... I don't have anymore money," Sora pleaded honesty. He gave Riku all his money this morning, a total of thirty dollars that he had been saving for a couple of days from doing neighbors chores. Sora thought that by giving Riku all his money in the morning, Riku wouldn't bother him all day. How wrong he was?

And the last main reason was because of Riku. The whole school feared Riku because he led a gang of friends that were either troublemakers or juveniles. No one dared to challenge him. So, since Riku would always bully Sora, he made it pretty clear to others that if they chat with him they will suffer the same fate as the young teen.

"You're lying! I know you have more," Riku hissed as he brought Sora closer to his face, glaring at Sora's orbs.

Riku was the bully, and his main target was Sora since he was the wimpiest and weakest guy Riku has ever encountered. Sora had never been bully before until high school started, upon bumping into Riku by accident. Since then his life was turned upside down, everyday during school Riku would find him to take his money or use Sora as a punching bag. And sometimes both.

"I'm not!" Sora cried out, soft tears falling down his cheeks. Sora didn't dare to pry away from Riku's grasp because he knew the consequences, the first time he tried fighting back or stopping Riku he ended up in the hospital with a broken arm. The only thing Sora could do was give Riku what he wanted to avoid any further punishment.

"We'll see. Guys grab him." Riku called out his two friends that were watching the whole scene from a meter away. They smirked as they approached besides Sora. A tall, lean teen with blonde hair named Roxas grabbed Sora by his left arm, while another muscular teen with dark spiky hair named Vanitas grabbed the other arm. Sora panic and winced as Vanitas and Roxas dug there nails into his flesh.

Riku let go of Sora's collar, and started roaming his hand over Sora's pants. Sora squirmed, "What are you doing?!" he uttered out uncomfortably.

Riku ignored Sora and continue what he was doing, searching his pockets on the back of his pants. When he found nothing Riku search in the front pockets until he found what he was looking for. Bingo! Sora's wallet.

"Hey give that back! That's not yours, it belongs to-" Sora didn't have a chance to finish as Riku landed him a heavy punch to his stomach. Good thing Vanitas and Roxas were holding him because Sora limped down from the pain he just received. Better than falling onto ground.

"Shut up! Now let's see what you got here." Riku smirked as he open the wallet, only to scowled as he saw that it was empty. "You have nothing?!"

Sora groaned in pain. "Told.." He coughed, "You..."

Riku snarled but grinned at what else Sora had in his wallet. "You may not have money, but you do have gift cards. And there brand new." Riku noticed as the gift cards were still nicely in small envelopes, he took two of them out of there holders and saw the prices on how much the each card hold.

"Don't.. they wer-.. a present.." Sora said panting out a breath, he tried to get up but it was fruitless.

"Twenty dollars in each card?! Nice, I have forty dollars to spend today. You hear that fellas?" Riku asked, waving the gift cards in the air.

Vanitas leered, "I say we go to the arcade and play games!" He suggested, "Or we can get some ladies to hook up with?!" Roxas rolled his eyes as Vanitas' stupid suggestions. "How about we go watch a horror movie?"

Riku tapped the cards to his chin to think. "Not bad ideas. We'll decided on the way. Let's go, lunch is almost over." He ordered, and put the gift cards in his pocket. They were all out for lunch, giving the trio the opportunity to get Sora quick without anyone noticing.

Vanitas and Roxas let go of Sora, who easily tumbled to the ground, groaning. "Oh, here's your wallet back. There's nothing else but a stupid picture of you." Riku threw the wallet in front of him. "Next time have more money or else..." he warned.

"That's it?! Can I beat him up some more?!" Vanitas growled, slightly angry that Sora was getting off so easily.

Riku scowled and glared at Vanitas, "He's my target! Not yours, get your own! You are not to hit him but me, unless I say otherwise!" Riku shouted furiously, surprising both his two friends. Why so angry?

Vanitas' scoffed but didn't say anything, while Roxas remained silent. They had to obey Riku since he was the strongest one from the gang.

"Let's go meet up the others. They're probably waiting for us." With that being said they left, leaving Sora in pain on the ground.

Sora slowly sat up to grab his, now, empty wallet. Disappointed that Riku took everything from him. His money then gift cards. What's next?!

"I hate high school," Sora muttered.


	2. Friends

Riku was sitting down near a school corner with his friends. They all had decided to ditch class and just hang out outside the school roof, talking about random things. Well, Riku wasn't listening as he began to think about something else that was on his mind.

"Man, you should've seen how that girl was all over me," Vanitas smirked, "They can't resist me." He said as stood up from the ground.

"You are so fucking conceited," Roxas declared as he rolled his eyes, getting annoyed as Vanitas continued talking about himself. Roxas crossed his legs to sit up straight then lay back towards the wall.

"You're just jealous you don't have this!" Vanitas moved his hand up and down his body to prove his point. Who wouldn't want his body?!

"Believe me I'm not jealous of your body... But I am jealous that you're shorter than me," Roxas mocked. Laughing at the thought that he would ever be jealous of Vanitas' body structure.

Vanitas growled. He was indeed the shortest member of the group being five foot five, while Roxas was five foot seven. Vanitas did envy the others for that. "You son of b-"

"Would you guys quit bickering!? I can't focus on my messages!" Another teen, Seifer, said annoyed. He had blonde streaks of hair sticking out from the black beanie he worn. Seifer being the most hostile one from the gang had issues with his so called friends.

"Why don't you make me, beanie boy?!" Vanitas countered, glaring at Seifer. He doesn't like it when other people tell him what to do so he certainly wasn't going to listen to beanie boy. Vanitas and Seifer often argued and fought one another, but never in a serious situation to the point of blood being seen.

Seifer stood up from the floor and marched towards the short teen, "Do you want to start something, midget?" He sneered, causing Vanitas to snap. "That's it!" Vanitas tackled Seifer to the ground harshly while Roxas sighed and stand up.

Roxas always had to separate the two every now and then since he was used to it. Roxas walked to the arguing pair that was wrestling on the floor, giving each other a few good punches. Until Roxas grabbed Vanitas' arm and yanked him up in an instance, getting him away from Seifer. But Roxas didn't stop there; he harshly stepped on Seifer's chest to prevent him from moving.

"Do you prefer fighting me? Because I recall beating you badly in struggle." Roxas reminded in an angry expression as he put more pressure onto his foot.

Seifer winced. "Alright, stop! I get it. Fuck!" With that Roxas moved his leg and went back to sitting down, getting comfy to relax. Seifer grumbled as he sat up, he can't believe he's afraid of Roxas. Never mess with Roxas when he's either serious or angry. But, Seifer was always surprised Roxas helped Vanitas.

Vanitas may be an asshole, but Roxas knew him for quite a while and considered him an actual friend, just like Riku. Sure, they argue a lot but that was the beauty of their friendship. Seifer on the other hand, fucking annoyed Roxas to no end due to his crappy attitude, he is Roxas' least favorite person from the gang.

Vanitas scowled, but decided to shrug it off. He was not going to yell at Roxas because he always bailed Vanitas out of trouble. "I'm fucking bored! Where are Axel and Saix?" Vanitas asked irritated as he sat back to the ground, folding his arms.

"Got a message from them. They were sent to detention because some guy pissed off Axel. And let's just say Axel found a perfect spot for the guy," Seifer explained, looking over his phone to read his messages. "What a dumbass!"

"How was Saix involved?" Roxas asked confused. Saix wasn't mention in anyway so how did he get detention?

Seifer chuckled, "Turns out it was Saix's locker!" Vanitas burst into laughter while Roxas simply snickered. It seems like they were having a good time, except Riku, who was in deep thought. Not bothering to listen to the others as he looked up at the blue sky.

* * *

Sora arrived early to his next class, slightly staggering from the massive punches he received earlier. A punch to his face and another to his stomach, no doubt bruises were starting to form. A frown appeared on his face as some students looked at him strange before going back to what they were doing.

Ignoring everyone, he walked towards his desk and sat down. Sora was tired and just wanted to go home; he couldn't face another beating from Riku. Why wouldn't Riku give him a break? Always wanting to take his money, or whatever he had!

Sora began to panic when he realized that he has no more money to give to Riku. He would have to wait one more week till he gets more money from doing chores. What is he going to do!?

"Hello, Sora," someone spoke softly, breaking Sora's inner turmoil. Sora swiftly looked up, his heart suddenly beating fast, and smiled.

Seeing that it was his good friend Namine, someone Sora trusted and could talk too. "Namine! Nice seein-.. How.. hav- you been?!" Sora stammered embarrassingly, mentally face palming himself. How ridiculous he sounded?

Namine was in the same grade as Sora, and was the only person that talked to Sora on daily bases. She had long blonde hair and always worn a simple dress with a light sweater that made her look adorable in Sora's opinion. She was around the same height as Sora and had a beautiful talent in drawing. How she was single is something Sora often wondered?

"You look hurt, Sora? Want me to take you to the nurse?" Namine was deeply concern by Sora's state. Sora didn't deserve anything he was a good person. But, Namine knows that Riku is always trying to find Sora, and take every chance he can to mess with Sora.

"I'm fine, Namine. It was just a few punches, no big deal." Sora grinned to try to ease her worriedness. He was happy that Namine cared for him, and not care about Riku's threat- about no one getting near Sora.

"Your face is forming a nasty bruise!" She scolded pointing to his cheek. Namine knows for a fact that Sora was trying to make her calm down and not get her worried. Something that irritated Namine to no end!

"I don't even feel it," Sora lied horribly, making Namine's eyes downcast.

"Why don't you tell your parents? Or, the principle?" Namine questioned.

Sora sighed, "Because if anything happens to Riku I would automatically be the blame, and his gang would come after me..." He tried to tell a teacher once before but couldn't out of fear. So many things could have happen, for better or worse, and Sora didn't want to find out which one it would have turned out.

"Sora you can't let Riku be treating you like this. It isn't right!" She exclaimed, hint of anger in her tone.

"I know... But what am I supposed to do, no one comes to my aid when there beating the shit out of me! Everyone is afraid of Riku and I don't blame them, he's totally crazy... I'll just wait till I graduate from high school unless a miracle happens." Sora put his forehead on top of desk in defeat.

Namine couldn't help but feel bad for Sora, he had a good point, no one would come to his aid. "Hey?"

Sora turned his head looking up at Namine with so much sadness. All he wanted was for Riku to leave him alone and have a normal high school life like every boy should.

"No matter what I'll be there for you, Sora. Remember, you can always count on me okay," Namine softly smiled before going off to her desk since the class bell ranged.

Sora's eyes widened by Namine's words, he couldn't help but smiled. Namine was perfect: sweet, helpful, and kind hearted. How Sora was lucky to have her as a friend.

Sadly, deep in his heart he felt more for her than just a friend.


	3. Biting Habit

The class bell rang, indicating that school was over. Sora was beyond relief and couldn't wait to go home, he stood up from his desk. Grabbing his messenger bag as he slung it over his neck, getting ready to head out from his classroom.

As Sora passed by students he heard them say; "Let's go to the movies", or "Let's hit Karaoke." Sora couldn't help but frown because he always wanted to hang out with friends, or just get to know people. It was sad that no one would hang out with Sora, he was a really nice guy.

Sora sighed and began walking outside. Just when he was close to freedom Sora panic as he saw Riku and his gang in front of the school. They were sitting near the water fountain, just eyeing other students that were passing by.

Quickly getting behind a nearby bush, Sora started to bite his finger nails nervously. Chipping his nails harshly, a habit Sora had as a kid, biting his nails whenever he was nervous or scared. By now his hands looked awful since every day is fearful for poor Sora.

"What am I going to do?" Sora whispered to himself, "Ok, Sora think!" He continued, trying to think of a way out.

Sora knows for a fact that if he is spotted by Riku he will be beat to a pulp, especially since he has no more money to give. Hopefully they weren't waiting for Sora, otherwise he wouldn't make it home alive.

Slowly Sora stepped back, "Maybe there's a way out in the back. Just have to make sure they don't see me-" He yelped as someone yanked him back harshly from behind his shirt's collar.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here?!" A very tall red haired guy said. He lifted Sora up, which was easy for him. "If it isn't little Sora!" He smirked as he looked to his blue haired friend besides him.

'Crap its Axel and Saix!' Sora thought gulping.

Axel and Saix were in eleventh grade; both have been best friends since childhood. Axel was extremely tall, being six foot one. For someone who is seventeen years old, Axel looked older like he was in his twenties. His tear drop tattoos on his cheeks were a major reason why he looked older. Saix was the same; he looked older since he had a scar across his face in the shape of an X. Both had similar personalities, except for that fact that Axel tends to be pyromaniac when it came to fire. As for Saix, when provoke he will simply attack with no hesitations.

Sora didn't know who to be more afraid of?! Axel or Saix? Although all his fear was going to Saix since he has no mercy or remorse.

"Let's call Riku and see what he thinks of this?" Saix smirked. Sora gasped and tried to struggle from Axel's grip. He has to leave, Now!

Axel lifted Sora up higher, "What do you think you're doing? Worming your way out won't work, and besides since you're scrawny it makes it easier for me to have a good hold on you." Axel sneered as he noticed Sora starting to squirm.

Axel began to move out of the hiding spot where Sora was hiding, making them noticeable. "Riku!" Saix called out, making the gang glanced at Saix and smirked when they saw who Axel had. Riku grinned, evilly.

Sora trembled with fear and started to wiggle around crazily. "Let go of me!" Sora cried out, and moved his arms back and forth.

Axel ignored him, "Look Riku! It's your favorite-" Axel stopped talking as Sora's elbow accidently made contact with his face, harshly. "Fuck!" Axel hissed, letting go of Sora as he covered his face in pain. Riku and the others just witnessed what Sora had done and sprinted to them.

"Axel!" Saix rushed to help Axel, his protective side showing.

Sora tried to get up from the ground. "Fuck that hurt!" Axel growled. Trying his best to ignored the pain, and saw that Sora was trying to leave. "You asshole! Where do you think you're going?!" Sora ran as quickly as he could before Axel could get a hold on him, going back into school.

"Bastard, get back here!" Axel yelled at Sora, Riku and the others caught up to them. "I think he's going through the back! There's another exit there," Vanitas said.

"Let's get him," Riku exclaimed as he followed the same way Sora headed with Vanitas, Saix, and Seifer just behind him.

Roxas stopped for a moment to laugh at Axel's red face. "Can't believe he hit you! Gotta say you had that coming," Roxas chuckled before running off to follow the others.

"Fucking Roxas," Axel sprinted, quickly catching up to Roxas. "One of these days I'm going to punch you!" He declared as he glared at Roxas. "Ooooh, I'm so scared. Anytime, anywhere, pyromaniac!" Roxas mocked, he wasn't afraid of Axel at all.

"Whatever," Axel scoffed, he wasn't being serious. He could never hurt Roxas they were great friends, often being assholes to each other though. Despite being great friends, Axel knew Roxas would never back down from a fight. Which scared Axel since Roxas is an excellent fighter, better than him as a matter of fact.

Sora escaped from school and kept running, he looked back and saw that Riku was just few meters away from catching him. 'I'm so dead!' Sora thought. He ran towards a street, passing people and anything that was in his way. Sora couldn't get caught. Quickly stopping to take a deep breath, he was getting exhausted. Sora tilted his head and saw an ally next to him.

Sora turned around and saw that Riku was pushing people out of their way to find him. There was no time to waste, he entered the ally, hoping that there's a door that can lead him somewhere else.

Panting as he reached the end of the ally, and to his horror it was a complete dead end with no door. Sora was so screwed.

Hearing familiar voices from a far, Sora bit his nails, terrified. Looking around seeing nothing but dumpsters, he decided to hide behind one of them. Sounds pathetic but it were the only thing Sora could think of.

"Sora?! Where are you?" Riku called out, not seeing Sora as he hid behind the dumpster.

"Are you sure he went in here, Riku?" Roxas asked, probably dumbfound that Sora went into the ally. That's like an easy catch for them.

"Positive. He's around here somewhere. Now let's fine him." They all spread out to Sora.

Sora gulped as he heard stuff being thrown and tossed aside. They were coming closer to him, hearing heavy footsteps and squeaky shoes. What is he going to do?

_Thump!_

A loud bang was heard a few feet away. Sora assumed Riku kicked a trash can or something. Then suddenly, silence filled the ally, where did all the noise go? Sora for a moment thought they had left, carefully looking at the edge of the dumpster. To his surprise Sora saw no one. There gone!

Sora smiled happily, but his smiled briefly faded as he saw a tall shadow in front of him. He blinked; no one was in front of him... Oh, no... Realization hit Sora hard.

Slowly Sora looked up and saw a certain pair of eyes he was trying to avoid, Riku. And by the look on his face he was thrilled to see Sora. Riku and his gang were on top of the dumpster glaring at Sora.

'I'm really dead..' Sora thought.


	4. Any volunteers?

Sora gulped, and tried his hardest to get up and run as fast as he could. But Sora didn't reach more than five feet as an arm stood out, causing him fall back to collide on the hard, cold floor. Ouch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seifer questioned, stepping out from his hiding spot, grinning.

Wincing at the pain from the sudden impact, his chest hurting when Sora made contact with Seifer's arm. His messenger bag opened causing papers and books rushing out. Sora tried to put everything back, he didn't want to lose anything relating to school, he liked learning.

"Awe. Look, nerdy boy is picking up his homework," Vanitas sneered. The gang jumped down from the dumpster, all circling around Sora. Popping there knuckles and chuckling, glaring at Sora like a small prey ready to be attack by a predator.

Once done putting everything in place, Sora stood up. "Please... I don't want any trouble. I'll get you whatever you want, just please don't hurt me." Sora reasoned, he figured he could try to do a negotiation. Anything to get away from a beating, especially from someone like Riku.

"Can you get me ten thousand dollars?" Seifer mocked getting real close to Sora. The poor boy felt uncomfortable, his personal space being invaded.

"Or, how about a hot smoking babe for me?" Vanitas added, getting near Roxas as he put an arm around him. "And for this guy right here, how about a fucking new attitude?" Vanitas laughed while Roxas scoffed and swatted his hand of off him.

Axel rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Stop fucking playing around! What I want is to beat the shit out of him!" Axel grabbed Sora harshly by his shirt's collar, bringing him close to him. There faces a few inches apart, Sora began to tremble.

"Look at what you did to my face!" He shouted, glaring at Sora with hatred.

Sora noticed that Axel's nose was red and probably in pain, but he didn't mean to hit him earlier it was an accident.

"I-I- I'm sorry," Sora stuttered, he tried to squirmed out of Axel's grasp. Big mistake.

Axel swung his fist and collided with Sora's face. Feeling thin, bony knuckles against his cheekbones. The force sent Sora backwards, nearly falling but Seifer grabbed a hold of him, only to push him forward.

Sora groaned, his cheek aching in pain. Everyone was watching in amusement, letting Axel do as he wished.

Lifting his fist again, he punched Sora again and this time in front of his nose. Axel was only aiming at his face as payback for Sora's elbow hitting him earlier. Sora stumbled back, this time falling, Seifer catch him so he wouldn't crashed onto the ground.

Blood began to pour from Sora's nose, dripping down his mouth and towards his chin. He couldn't take much more. Seifer raised him up so Sora was on his feet again, but Sora was getting lightheaded and woozy. His face hurt a lot, like he was hit with a baseball bat.

Slowly he looked around, seeing everyone laughing and looking at him funny. All Sora could hear was everything in slow motion, everyone and everything spinning around, getting disoriented. He couldn't understand what the gang was saying when they were trying to talk to him. Sora looked at his shirt to see that his blood had dripped on it.

Just as Axel was about to punch Sora again, Riku stopped him by grasping his wrist. "Enough. He can't handle anymore." Riku declared, narrowing his eyes. Sora was his target, he let Axel give him a few punches but that was it, no more or less.

"So what?! This kid deserves it!" Axel hissed and tried to yank his arm from Riku's grip. The other members remained silence, especially Roxas and Vanitas. Remembering that Riku warned them that Sora was his target.

"Are you disobeying me?" Riku asked, his face darkening and tightened his grip on Axel's wrist, making sure his nails dig in his flesh.

Sora couldn't understand what they were talking about as he was hearing ringing noises. His eyes continuing to fool him by everything moving around. He was standing but moving back and forth, lightly, as if he was about to tumble down and pass out. Blood was still falling from his nose.

"What if I am?!" Axel inquired, and slightly wincing at the sharp nails impaling his skin. With all his might he managed to pry away from Riku causing his wrist to have long, red markings.

Both locked gaze on one another, Axel gritting his teeth in anger while Riku remained calm with no sign of aggression.

Saix immediately went besides Axel as if to back him up, he will always be there for Axel for anything. Even if it means defending him from Riku.

Riku raised his eyebrow in amusement, "You too, Saix? Wow, now I know where you're loyalty stands." He mused.

Sora tried to focus on the gang, they were arguing about something. Seeing Axel pointing at Riku and then Saix marching up to his face to yell at him. Were they going to fight?

Suddenly Sora slumped down and Seifer once again catching him in time. This time he didn't push him up, but kept a hold on Sora as he was watching Riku and Axel arguing. Sora heavily leaned on Seifer, he was tired and in tremendous pain.

"Look you're either with me or against me." Riku warned, glaring at the duo in front of him. His voice rising higher as he looked at Roxas and Vanitas. They nodded and without hesitation went besides Riku.

Axel's eyes widened, he didn't want to fight them because they wouldn't stand a chance. Saix on the other hand didn't care, he would still fight against them, even if it means losing. Axel put a hand on Saix's shoulder to calm him down and stand back.

"Don't. We don't stand a chance." Saix looked at Axel, frowning but did as he was told. He backed away.

Sora couldn't keep up, everything started to fade and before he knew it he passed out. Darkness engulfing him, last thing hearing Riku.

Axel narrowed his eyes at Riku. "We're on your side." He said bitterly, folding his arms across his chest.

Riku smirked, "That's more like it. Know your places, otherwise next time I'll make sure you two are in the hospital for weeks. Disobey again and you'll suffer the consequences." He threatened, going up to both of them as he spoke. "Understand," Riku hissed.

Both Saix and Axel nodded, both getting nervous and at the same time frightened. When Riku makes a threat he's dead serious.

"Riku?" Seifer called out.

"What?" Riku asked, his voice hinting irritation as he still kept his gaze on the traitor duos.

"This kid passed out." Seifer uttered out, he didn't even realized Sora had passed out. He was too focus on the scene that was happening in front of him.

Riku turned around quickly, and stare at an unconscious Sora. "Fuck! Why didn't you say anything?!" Riku shouted.

"I was distracted." Seifer shrugged his shoulders, but then noticed that he couldn't do it easily as he was now fully holding onto Sora's whole body weight. How could he not notice that Sora passed out?

"Look what you did Axel! You knocked the lights out of him!" Vanitas yelled as he jabbed his finger onto his sternum, blaming everything on Axel.

"Me?! You asshole I only gave him two punches! I didn't know he would pass out?" Axel countered in his defense, smacking his arm away from Vanitas. Both glaring at each other.

"Lets just leave him here," Saix suggested, not really caring.

"Are you fucking serious?! Look where we're at! A fucking ally, that's where people that get robbed and rape!" Roxas exclaimed, objecting to the idea. He may not be friends with Sora but that doesn't mean he would leave Sora alone, especially when he's unconscious. Something could happen to him.

Riku was trying so hard to think, but with everyone yelling and screaming at each other wasn't helping Riku. He growled, still trying to think, but he couldn't anymore with the noises getting to him. He had enough and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Every stopped arguing as they glanced at Riku.

"Roxas has a point, we can't leave him here. But we can't take him out of the ally, otherwise we're in deep trouble. One of you guys has to stay with him until he wakes up. Who knows how long that would take? So, any volunteers?" Riku asked, only to be meant with silence as the gang looked away.

"Don't make me pick." He snarled. "Now I'll ask again, any volunteers?" Riku clenched his fists as he glared at everyone, waiting for a response.

Vanitas scratched behind his head nervously, Axel rubbed his arms not meeting with Riku's gaze. While Saix looked down on the floor like it was the most interesting thing. No one wanted to volunteer, which only made Riku even more angrier.

Roxas rolled his eyes. How pathetic that no one wanted to stand up and volunteer. "I'll do it." He raised his hand. Roxas didn't want anything to happen to the gang, especially Vanitas. So he rather do it, and watch Sora. Besides that, he really wanted to see that Sora actually gets up and walks away okay.

Riku grinned, "Very good Roxas. All of you can learn something from him. Now, Seifer put Sora next to the wall so he's laying against it."

Seifer put Sora against the wall, making sure not to hurt him more than he already is. "He looks messed up." Seifer pointed out the obvious. "No shit." Axel shook his head.

"Lets go guys. Roxas keep an eye on Sora till he's up. Call if anything happens." Riku said seriously.

"Got it." With that being said they all left running, only Vanitas staying behind.

Roxas' raised his eyebrow in question, "You're not going?" Then again he wasn't surprise, Vanitas always stuck by his side, being there for him.

"Nah. Rather stay with you. I'll be bored at home anyway." Vanitas grinned and sat down the opposite side of the wall so he was leaning against it. Roxas shook his head but was happy he had company and someone to talk too.

"Whatever, your lost." He went besides Vanitas and sat down as well, watching Sora, across him.

"Hey lets write on his face!" Vanitas suggested, smiling cheekily. Roxas sighed, he's going to hear Vanitas bitching and talking for a while.

"No." He answered, and that was final.


	5. Random and Awkward

Roxas face palmed himself, trying so hard not to kill Vanitas right on the spot as he was chatting nonsense. Something about a cute girl in class that supposedly likes him.

"So she kept looking at me and-" Roxas tuned him out yet again, he instead continued watching Sora. Praying that Sora would get up so he can leave and runaway from Vanitas. Sadly, he saw no moment from Sora. Yup. He's out cold, and Roxas had lost count of time they been sitting on the floor. Thirty minutes? Or, has been an hour already? Roxas had no clue and he didn't bother to check his phone.

He sighed. "Hey Roxas?" Vanitas suddenly questioned, seriously, staring at him.

"Yeah?" Roxas failed to notice that Vanitas was in fact looking at him because his gaze was still on Sora.

"Why are you in this gang?" He asked, the question surprising Roxas as he snapped his head toward Vanitas.

"What?"

"It's just you're not violent at all and you don't really beat up anyone, other than that stupid struggle competition. So why are you in a gang?" Vanitas didn't know why Roxas joined if he hardly did any of the fun the other gang members do. Which was beat up and bully other students, that was the most fun for them.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know, I never really thought about it." He did joined for a reason, well, two reasons, but he wasn't going to tell Vanitas. The first reason was because of Vanitas, and second of all because of Riku, he had helped Roxas out in the past so it's only fair he joined him. But violence... It just wasn't in his nature to hurt other people for no apparent reason, unless it was necessary.

"C'mon! There has to be a reason!" Vanitas exclaimed, frustrated.

The blonde snorted, "Well then, why did you join?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow. Waiting for a response.

Vanitas paused for a moment to think. "I joined because I wanted everyone to see that I'm strong."

Rolling his eyes, "What a lame reason?" Roxas went back to looking at Sora. Vanitas growled. "It's not! You don't understand but people don't take me serious for shit!"

"Really I never noticed." Roxas replied sarcastically. Not even Roxas took Vanitas seriously because he would always joke around and talk about nonsense.

"It's not because I'm a fucking idiot! It's because of my height..." Vanitas finished, now getting sad. He was sensitive when it came to his height, he was so short and he hated it. Almost everyone was taller than him, and would make fun of him for it.

Roxas frowned and turned to Vanitas, who was sulking. He knew Vanitas had a soft spot for his height and that's why he gets aggressive when anyone even mentions it. No wonder Vanitas fights against Seifer.

"Even when I was young everyone would bully me because of my height. You should know that, Roxas." Vanitas sighed.

Thinking on it, he started to remember that he saw Vanitas get bully, always getting pushed down and hurt by other kids. Which made Roxas furious since Vanitas didn't do anything to deserve that.

Memories started to flood in Roxas' mind. As he started to recall how he met Vanitas and so many more.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_Roxas was walking near a park, he had just finished his classes at middle school. At the moment he was a seventh grader, and he hated every minute of it. He didn't have anyone to talk too so school was a drag to him._

_Sitting down on a bench and finally relaxing, he heard teens yelling. Roxas looked around and saw no one, but his ear were still hearing teens shouting. Something about 'fight?' Was there a fight going on?_

_Curiosity getting the best out of him, Roxas stood up and walked around to find where the source is coming from. Walking near a couple of bushes, he opened them up and saw a fight going on the other side._

_'Wonder who's fighting?' Roxas thought, seeing a tall teen punching on what appeared to be a smaller kid. Ouch. 'Hey wait, I know that guy he's an eight grader. Why is he fighting a kid?!' Roxas angrily thought. That's not right!_

_Quickly rushing up to stop the fight from going any further. Roxas doesn't believe in violence, he was taught to only defend when necessary._

_"Hey, leave him alone!" Roxas shouted getting in front of the smaller kid, who was on the ground sobbing. Roxas glared at the other teen while the crowd gasped then went 'ooo' as if to make the fight go on._

_"Stay of it punk!" The older teen hissed._

_"No! You want him, you have to get through me." Roxas made a fighting stance, he's not backing out._

_The guy growled and tried to punch Roxas, but failed as Roxas easily ducked. "You basterd!" And continued to swing his punches to Roxas._

_In the inside Roxas was smirking. Too easy. He dodged all the punches and with one arm he swung with his right fist that connected to the other teen's jaw, harshly. That's all it took to take the guy down._

_"Fuck! I'll remember this!" With that being said the guy left off running away. The crowd following him, leaving Roxas and the smaller kid alone._

_Sighing a breath in relief, Roxas turned around and kneeled down in front of the kid. "Are you alright? Want me to call your mom?" Roxas asked, frowning._

_Roxas was caught by surprise as the kid pushed him, making Roxas tumbled onto the floor. "Fuck you! I'm not a little kid! I'm thirteen, dumbass. We go to the same school!" The smaller kid, well now smaller teen said, furiously. Trying to wipe away his tears._

_'What he's my age?!' Roxas thought confused. He never seen this boy in school before. 'He's so small.'_

_"Oh. I'm sorry I just thought-"_

_"Thought what?! That I was ten or elven!" He hissed with clenched fists._

_Roxas wanted to say yes but decided against it. "What's your name?" He asked instead, wanting to change the subject._

_"Vanitas." He sniffled, his right cheek red by the massive punch he received from the other guy. His clothes dirty as well._

_"I'm Roxas, nice to meet you Vanitas." Roxas got up and dust off any dirt that might had got on his clothes. He would have been pissed by what Vanitas did when he pushed him down, but he couldn't after what he had been through moments ago._

_"Thanks for defending me..." Vanitas muttered. "No one ever did that for me before."_

_Roxas smiled, and put his hand across Vanitas to take as a sign of friendship and to pick him up from the ground. "I'll protect you from now on then. We can be friends."_

_Vanitas was puzzled, surprise when Roxas reached him out. And certainly surprise that Roxas wanted to be friends with him. He stared at the hand debating if he should take it._

_"This is the start of a fucked up friendship." Vanitas grinned and reached out, grasping on Roxas' hand as he rose from the ground._

_After that they talked and hanged in school together, getting along like best friends. Roxas made sure that no one messes with Vanitas, and even taught him how to fight so he can defend himself._

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

"Roxas? Roxas? ROXAS?!" Vanitas shouted as he smacked him on his shoulder.

Suddenly Roxas was brought back to reality, and also because from the pain from his shoulder. Ouch, Vanitas had gotten strong.

"What?!" Roxas mumbled bitterly.

"What the fuck were you thinking about? You zoned out for twenty minutes?!" He questioned. He had been calling out to Roxas for a couple of minutes now. Roxas' eyes widened, he didn't think it was that long.

"Nothing important," Roxas lied, he shook his head. He was not going to tell Vanitas that he was thinking about the time they met and how there friendship started. Talk about embarrassment.

Vanitas had a solemn expression on, "Sure... If you say so." Of course he didn't by it, but he wasn't going to press on about it. Mostly because he had a feeling of what he was thinking about. And Vanitas didn't want to get mushy mushy with feelings. The thought made him gag.

Just as Vanitas was about to talk, Sora mumbled words. Both teens glanced at him, "Finally he's waking up!" Vanitas beamed.

Sora shuffled and mumbled words again. " Lov..ve y-ou N-am," Sora lowly mumbled, still not getting up.

Roxas made a blank expression while Vanitas blinked, "Is he saying 'love you ham?'" Vanitas wondered.

"Or, could be a girls' name?" Roxas interjected. Vanitas smirked. "I wonder which chick is it?! Maybe I can date her!"

"Good luck finding out. He's not even making sense, maybe he's in love with ham and maybe with eggs too." Roxas chuckled, and turned to look at Vanitas, who was not even sitting besides him anymore.

With wide eyes Roxas asked, "What are you doing! Get back here!" He saw that Vanitas went besides Sora, getting in front of him.

"Relax. I just want to know who the girl is!" Vanitas whispered for only Roxas to hear since Sora is still unconscious. Roxas groaned, "Hurry up then! I don't want him to know we're here."

Vanitas nodded, knowing that Roxas could see him nod from behind. Then he leaned down, tilting his head so his ear can be across Sora's mouth. Many girls were flowing through Vanitas' mind as he thought which mystery girl it could be.

Sora's eyes fluttered open then close, finally close to waking up. He was having an amazing dream, he and Namine were on a fancy restaurant together. Having a wonderful time.

"Namine..." Sora mumbled happily.

Vanitas gaped, "Really? Namine?!" He said out loud so Roxas can hear who it was. Vanitas leaned up looking at a still unconscious Sora, disgusted. "From all the hot girls you choose Namine?" It's not that Namine wasn't pretty but Vanitas thought she was plain looking and uptight. Not his type at all.

Sora opened his eyes and in a glimpse he saw Namine in front of him, smiling. How she looked so beautiful. Sora leaned up putting his arms around Namine's neck and kissed her lovingly. This dream felt so real and Sora wished it never ended.

Vanitas' eyes widened in shock. Sora was kissing him! His mouth was on his mouth, lips to lips. What the fuck?! Was Sora dreaming about Namine or something?!

Roxas' jaw dropped at what he was seeing! "Oh fuck." Sora was kissing Vanitas. What the hell is going on? "Vanitas?! Get him away from you!"

Vanitas couldn't move, it was like the life out of him left his body. He was paralyzed and in complete uttered shock. "Vanitas!" He snapped back to reality when he heard Roxas shout, and finally yanked away from Sora, who was finally feeling more awake.

"Let's get he fuck out of here! He's waking up!" Vanitas bolted out of the ally with Roxas following behind, both hiding behind a mailbox near the street.

Sora looked around and saw that no one was there. "Did the gang leave?" Sora sighed in relief as he got up and started walking away. Pain flowing through his nose, he needed an ice pack. And needed to explain the blood stained on his face and shirt to his mom...

Roxas and Vanitas saw Sora leaving the ally and going the opposite direction. "Now we can go home." Roxas smiled and glanced at Vanitas, who was lost in the inside.

"He kissed me," Vanitas said with no emotion. Roxas didn't say anything since the scene was downright disturbing and just plain awkward. Roxas would also be shocked and slightly weirded out.

"Fuck..." Vanitas cussed.


	6. You are You

Sora arrived home after a long walk, and when he glanced at his driveway to his relief his mom was not home, yet. She was probably working late, so that would give Sora enough time to clean up his face and change his shirt. But he does have some explaining to do when his nose starts to form a nasty bruise.

Grabbing the doorknob he entered into his house. Sora immediately saw Cloud, who was lying on the couch playing with his phone. He either didn't seem to notice or care that Sora was in the same room as he was.

"Hey, Cloud," Sora greeted, smiling, closing the door. Cloud didn't even glance at Sora, or even replied to him, he just continued to text.

Cloud was Sora's older cousin, he was a freshman in a small community college and he hated every minute of it. He hated school with passion, the only reason he's in school was because his parents forced him. Cloud was a troublemaker, and would always skip and get into trouble. Until one day his parents had enough and ship him off to Sora's mother, which was another place where Cloud knew no one.

"Okay.. We'll I'll be in my room then." Sora frowned as he sighed and went to his room, disappointed.

It's not that Cloud hated Sora, it's just that they have absolutely nothing in common. But, mostly because of their age difference, Cloud would never hear the end of it if he was hanging with a sixteen year boy. That's just lame. He certainly would be the laughing stock from where he came from. Cloud was twenty-one and he wanted to maintain popularity, and hanging out with his baby cousin wasn't it.

Sora took off his messenger bag and hanged it by the back of his door. He was exhausted, every day was a nightmare. Sora went to the bathroom that was connected to his room, and washed his face.

Turning the knob, water flowed down. Sora grabbed a hand full of water and ran it across his face. Pouring warm water gently as he scrub his face with a towel. Dried blood bits coming off his face as he scrubs his face harder.

Tears soon mix with the running water as Sora leaned down near the sink, crying. "I hate this, it hurts. Being pushed around and beaten up. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" He sobbed.

"I wish it could change... I wish I wasn't bully anymore..." Sora sniffled, leaned up to look at himself in the mirror that was above his sink. He wiped his tears away then continued looking at himself.

He looked awful. Even though his face was clean by now that didn't stop his face features from showing everything. Bags under his eyes, strained red eyes and lastly, the tinted purple/blue finally showing at the tip of his nose. Sora can just imagine how his nose will look tomorrow morning.

Sora put the towel down and left the bathroom. Slowly taking off his shirt as he carelessly tossed it to the corner of the room, then put on a simple generic t-shirt. Sora then tumbled onto his bed.

"At least I can rest now," Sora groaned. Hoping tomorrow would be a good day. "On the bright side, I can see Namine tomorrow. She's only one that brightens my day," Sora softly smiled.

Then remembered the dream he had early when he was unconscious. Sora was kissing Namine and it was the best feeling ever, it was almost too real. He actually felt the plumped, soft lips against his own. Weird.

"I wish I could have that dream again," Sora muttered as his eyes began to droop down. He got comfortable and rested onto his pillow, once he closed his eyes, Sora easily passed out.

* * *

The next day went by quickly, and Sora managed to avoid the gang. It was almost lunchtime, but sadly, Sora was going to skip it. Most likely, Riku was going to find him and try to take away his money that he didn't have anymore of.

Sora walked around the hall, peeking near the corners to see if anyone was there. Making sure to hide from Riku and his gang, so far no one was around. Good sign.

He continued walking forward; Sora thought he would hang out with Namine in the art room instead of going to lunch. Sora thought he would surprise her. So, he could see her face when she is focusing on her drawings and also keep her company.

Sora closed his eyes as he kept walking, happily smiling. Suddenly he bumped to someone, "Oh I'm sor-" Sora gasped when he saw Roxas, who just raised an eyebrow to Sora, confused.

"Crap..." Sora stepped back ready to make a run for it. Roxas rolled his eyes now realizing why Sora was so afraid.

"Look I'm not go-" Roxas halted as he heard familiar voices coming from the hall, Vanitas and Riku. 'Great, if they see Sora he'll be beaten up again,' Roxas thought. He already felt bad for Sora yesterday; he didn't want to see that right now. Was it sympathy? Maybe.

Roxas grabbed Sora's arm. "What are you doing!?" Sora yelped, trying to pry away from Roxas, unaware that Riku was nearby.

Roxas looked around trying to think of something. His eyes widened when he saw the janitor's closet. Perfect! He rushed towards the door while still holding onto Sora.

Sora was scared, was Roxas going to hurt him? He was even more terrified when Roxas was leading him to the janitor's closet. Roxas opened the door and pushed Sora in first before he got in as well, quickly. Hearing Vanitas' and Riku's voices louder.

Closing the door, Roxas sighed. But, Sora freaked out, trying to reach for the door knob to get out of the closet. "Get me out! Help!" He shouted. "Someone hel-" Sora shut up as Roxas covered his mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet! Riku is out there," Roxas shortly explained. Narrowing his eyes to him, in a way trying to threatening Sora if he doesn't be quiet.

Now Sora was confused. Was Roxas helping him? He stared at Roxas with a dumbfound expression, and then he heard Riku from the other side of the door.

Roxas simply put his finger in front of his lips, gesturing to be quiet. "Shuush," He whispered, quietly. Sora nodded, and Roxas moved away his hand from Sora's mouth.

As promised Sora was quiet. Trying to hear what Riku was saying.

"Where the fuck is Roxas?" Riku questioned annoyed.

"He said he was around here, supposedly he was doing late work from a teacher." Vanitas replied, walking alongside Riku as they were looking through the classrooms when they walked passed them. "Let's just go to lunch, maybe he's there."

"Fine. Hopefully we can find my target," Riku smirked, "I'm a little bored."

Vanitas stiffed, he tried so hard to forget yesterday's incident with Sora. The damn kiss. Yuck! But when Riku mentioned Sora he couldn't help but remember yesterday.

"Aren't we all?" Vanitas muttered, groaning. He was really hoping he wouldn't see Sora today.

Both teens passed by the closet, which made Sora happy, sighing in relief. Good thing he was skipping lunch, otherwise he would have been ambushed.

Sora moved his hand causing a broom to fall onto the floor, the loud noise echoing the little room.

Riku stopped walking, "Did you hear that?" He turned around, "I heard something over here." Riku walked closer trying to see where the noise came from. It was coming from the closet.

Roxas growled as he glared at Sora, who gulped. "Sorry..." He whispered. Now they're screwed.

Just as Riku was about to open the door. "Hey, Seifer texted me! He said Reno is starting a fight with Axel!" Vanitas said, reading his text out loud. Riku stopped what he was doing.

'Who's Reno?' Sora wondered.

Riku let go of the door knob, and narrowed his eyes to Vanitas. "What? He's here? This isn't good. Let's go back him up," Riku answered, both rushing out of the hall.

Once there footsteps could no longer be heard, it was safe to come out. Roxas stepped out, followed by Sora. They were so close to getting caught.

"Thank you." Sora said, gripping onto the strap of his messenger bag, nervously. He was beyond grateful that Roxas helped him out.

Roxas faintly smiled, "You're welcome." Roxas turned around ready to leave.

"Why- why did you help me?" Sora stammered, wanting to desperately know why Roxas, the second strongest gang member helped him out.

Roxas glanced at Sora with a solemn expression. "I'm not like the others, I don't like hurting people. It's not in my nature. And, I'm truly sorry when you get hurt but I can't do anything about it. But, since you took a harsh beating yesterday I couldn't help, but protect you because you reminded me of an old friend. I'll never hurt you, even if they force me. I can't do that."

Sora was awed; at least Roxas doesn't like hurting him. Not like the other vicious gang members.

"I understand. Thanks, Roxas. At least you're not like others. You are you, a thoughtful person." Sora made the goofiest smile to the blonde, and then left off the opposite direction of the hall.

Roxas was actually surprised, he blinked, not believing what just happened. Sora told him he was thoughtful and happily smiled at him. This day already started off. Roxas watched Sora leave, still shocked. No one ever told him that not even Vanitas. But Sora did.

"You are you, huh?" Roxas said out loud. "He's not so bad..." With that being said Roxas left outside to join the others.


	7. After School

Smiling, Sora stopped by a classroom, and he was correct about Namine being in the art room. She was sitting down on a chair at the edge of the room, and drawing on a huge canvas with a solemn expression written on her face. Moving her pencil up and down in full speed, then right and left.

The rays of sunshine that came from the windows illuminated her as she was focusing further on her drawing. She looked like an angel in Sora's opinion. It felt sinful just to look at Namine.

Sora knocked on the door frame slowly, so he can ask permission to enter. Namine automatically stopped drawing as her head snapped to the door, and saw Sora standing, fidgeting.

Suddenly Namine came back to reality, "Sora! What you doing here?" She giggled and waved for him to come in, "You can come in Sora. I'm just doing some drawings to relax."

Sora entered the room with a lopsided smile. "I wanted to skip lunch, and see what you were up too." Namine gasped when Sora came closer to her, seeing the horrible bruises on his nose and cheek. "What happened to you?!" She questioned, anger lacing in her tone.

Melancholy smiling, "I got punched by Axel twice in the face." He admitted ashamed.

Namine abruptly stood up from the chair, waving her arms in the air. "How low can they go!? Ahh!" She screeched, "Those guys are pathetic. Beating you up every chance they get." She sighed to calm herself and walked closer to him. "You don't deserve this Sora. I'm so, so sorry... I wish I could do something." Namine rested her hand on Sora's brusied cheek, gently.

"You done enough, Namine. At least you care for me unlike the other jerks." Sora lightly chuckled.

He found it cute every time Namine would throw a fit for him, but he knew she was right. Although, he wish Namine wouldn't get involved, she's a girl and could get hurt. Who knows what the gang would do to her if she confronted them? They could harass her or worse, hit her. Sora would never forgive himself if Namine got hurt because of him.

Namine moved her hand and touched his nose, "Your nose. They could have broken it." She stated, caressing the tip of his nose. Seeing the ugly purple blotch that covered his button nose.

Sora's heart was beating loudly, the way Namine's soft hands were caressing his face, in a way it was soothing him. But at the same time, pain was being inflicted since the bruises were still fresh. He tried not to wince because he wanted to feel Namine's soft touches a little longer. Sadly, she pulled away when he let out a small little whimper.

"Does it hurt?" She frowned.

Quickly shaking his head, "Not at all," he lied for her sake. "Honestly I'm okay. No matter how many times I get punched or pushed down, nothing they do can break me." Sora made a wide smile. 'Expect my bones,' he thought groaning.

"So... What have you been drawing?" Trying to change the subject as he looked at the enormous canvas, seeing many scribbles and wavy lines. What was it?

Namine beamed, "Oh! Well, I don't know what it is exactly yet, so I just been doodling to see what I come up with. I have to paint it later on too." She explained.

"And you're doing this by yourself?!" Sora exclaimed, dumbfounded. Wasn't there anyone to help her?

"Yes. I'm the leader in art club so its my job to do the hard stuff. I don't want to drain my members, art is suppose to be creative and relaxing."

Sora nodded, understanding. "How many members do you have anyway?" He wondered.

"Only four, not including me. There's Xion, Kairi, Demyx, and Zexion. They're all really nice and funny, you should meet them." Namine smiled.

Sora paused, he could make friends. The thought filled him with happiness, but then he remembered Riku. That he threatened anyone who would talk to him will also be bullied, just like Sora. And he didn't want that, for others to get hurt.

"T- Thanks but I think its better if I don't," Sora muttered lowly.

"Sora." She warned, "If you're scared of what Riku will do, don't be."

"No it's not that!" He countered, "I just have so much homework and so little time." It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either. Sora will meet Namine's friends one day when Riku is no longer terrorizing him. Who knows when that'll be?

"Okay, I'm happy. You deserve friends too, Sora." Namine stated. Grabbing Sora's hand with both her hands, "No one should be going what you're going through."

'I really love you,' Sora thought. The thought of dating Namine would make all the pain go away. That's what he wanted to do, to ask her out. He decided that maybe things would get better for him if Namine was by his side. As his girlfriend.

Sora was going to do. "Namine?" He took a deep breath.

She blinked. "Yeah?"

"Would... Would-" Sora began to tremble, lightly gripping Namine's hand. "Would you like.." Now he was trailing off. Namine tilted her hand in confusion, not quite understanding what Sora wanted to say. "...Wo-uld you.."

'Say it!,' his brain shouted. "-What are you doing after school?" With that being said his brain only had one thought, 'traitor.' He couldn't say it in fear of rejection.

"I have an art meeting, so I'll be staying after school a little longer. Why?"

Sora let go of Namine, "N- No reason. Just... curious." He stammered, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. Then an idea started to form in Sora's mind, maybe he can tell her after school. He'll practice confessing and when he sees her he'll tell her. The plan was perfect. He'll just have to wait till after school.

Suddenly his train of thought was cut off when he heard laughter, Sora saw that Namine was trying so hard not to laugh. "Sorry, Sora. You just really look adorable when you think," she giggled.

A blush formed across his face.

* * *

Axel gritted his teeth as his hands were clenched into fists. The way this bastard, Reno, that was in front of him, mocking Axel. "Do you want to start something, Reno?!" He shouted. They were outside in front of the school.

Reno smirked, he always did enjoyed pushing his buttons. "Awe, someone is getting mad. Face it Axel you can't beat me, I'm always the one to beat you." Reno taunted.

Saix was getting angry the way Reno would mock his best friend in every possible way. He stood besides Axel so he can back him up.

Raising his eyebrow in amusement, Reno started laughing. "Look you're boyfriend is getting defensive. Always rushing by your side like a damsel in distress you are." Reno put his hands in his pockets.

Axel blushed. "He's not my boyfriend! I'm not a whore like you fucking everyone." He countered. Reno growled, offended.

Reno looked exactly like Axel, he had red, long hair flowing down his shoulder. The only difference was there hairstyle, Axel had spikes in a certain direction while Reno had bangs and a ponytail holding his red locks behind. Another difference was there tattoos, Reno had a red curve line under his eye. Both were very similar like they could be twins.

"Can't believe you're related to him?" Seifer scoffed, crossing his arms in disgust.

Its true. Both Axel and Reno are distant cousins, they use to be close until something happened. "Don't remind me!" Axel grumbled. "I'd rather have no cousins at all than this asshole." He stated.

Reno scowled, how can Axel say that? After everything they been through together when they were young. Just as Reno was about to talk someone called him out, "Reno! There you are. What are you doing here?" A tall teen said approaching him.

Seifer grinned. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Squally." The mysterious teen, Leon, glared at Seifer, who only laughed.

Leon ignored him and turned to Reno. "Do you want our leader to get after you? Lunch is almost over, you're going to get in trouble. You said you were going to see the school. Not stay and fight." Leon warned.

"Can't I have some fun?" Reno huffed as he glared at Axel.

Axel wrinkled his nose while Saix was trying to calm him down. "Don't let him get to you." Saix said. Reno snarled, he hated seeing his so call cousin with Saix. How there friendship was close, the sight made Reno sick. How he despised Saix just as Axel.

"Isn't that sweet? Scar boy is comforting you, Axel." Reno mocked once again. Leon shook his head in annoyance. Reno was a stubborn mule.

Saix scowled and turned to glare at Reno, "What? What did you just call me?" Saix now was pissed, he hated how anyone would make fun of his scars on his face. Even nicknames made his blood boil.

"Are you deaf now too?" Reno viciously grinned. He was positive he hit a soft spot.

Saix went up to Reno and tried to punch him but fail as Reno easily ducked. "That's the best you got? Watch this." Reno swooped know and knocked Saix down. But he didn't stop there, he began to kick him without mercy. Saix winced as the kicks were aimed at his abdomen and close to his ribs.

Axel's eyes widened, "Saix!" Without hesitation he tackled Reno, both crashing onto the ground. Axel was on top of Reno harshly punching him out of anger. Reno was not stupid, he tried to block the punches, but when Axel tackled him it took his breath away. So the first punches actually hurt.

"Get off of me!" Reno rolled over Axel so that now he was on top, and it was his turn to give the punches. He swung his fist on Axel's cheekbone, making sure he felt the pain.

"Axel," Seifer exclaimed and tried to rushed to help, but Leon got in his way. "Move out of the way, Leon!"

Leon shrugged. "We shouldn't interrupt there family reunion."

"You asshole! Get out of my way or I'll make you." Seifer popped his knuckles. "I'd like to see you try." With that being said they both went at it.

Axel couldn't block Reno's punches, he wasn't fast enough. He could never beat Reno, no matter how hard he tried. Reno was a skilled fighter than Axel.

"Look what we got here?" A similar voice said.

Reno automatically stopped punching and looked at the direction the voice came from. Then suddenly he was pulled back harshly and pinned to the ground. "Fuck!"

Axel blinked as he sat up, groaning. "Riku?" His vision was blurry at first but then it became perfectly clear. Seeing silver hair in front of him. "Geez Axel. You can't handle this weakling?" Riku inquired, making sure Reno can taste the grass. Leon frowned and backed away from Seifer.

Roxas went besides Riku while Vanitas stood in front of Leon. "Don't you think this is unfair?" Leon growled.

"Unfair? You two came to this school to fight my members." Riku smirked. "Which I think that was a stupid move? You're outnumbered."

Both Leon and Reno were from another high school that was not far from the others. It actually gave them an advantages to pick a fight with Riku and his gang.

"Let go you bastard!" Reno squirmed, but Riku had a good grip on him.

Axel slowly stand up and check to see if Saix is okay, "Saix? Are you alright?" Saix mumbled words like 'I can get up.' Axel tried to help him up, which was harder than it looked. Once Saix was up he frowned, "You look like shit." Seeing as Axel's face was dark red and swelling from the harsh punches.

"I'll live." Axel glanced at Reno. He was angry at Reno but he was always saddened at the end.

"Just you wait! When the leader finds out he's going to beat the shit out of you," Reno stated. "He always enjoys picking fights with you. You're not the strongest gang. We are." Now Reno realized that it indeed was stupid to come to the school! Now he knows.

Riku smirked, "No, we're stronger than you guys. You should watch what you say Reno because you're not in a good position to speak." He pushed Reno's head to the ground.

"What are you kids doing?!" A teacher shouted in anger. Riku let go of Reno, who bolted away with Leon so they wouldn't get caught. Sadly, the teacher saw everything Riku did.

"Riku, you have detention all day and after school for one hour!" The teacher said and looked at the other friends, "And, why are you all here? Lunch is over. Get back to class!"

Everyone nodded and rushed inside school, while Riku was led to detention. Traitors. "Damn." Riku muttered.

What a crappy day to get detention?


	8. Accidental Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Thoughts!' From anyone really.

Once lunch was over so sadly Sora went to his class. Various ideas popped in his mind as he began to think on how to confess to Namine. He entered into his classroom and quickly looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It read one-thirty pm.

'Okay, I have three and a half an hour to think about how I'm going to say this.' Sora thought, sitting down on his desk.

He sure can use some advice by now. Oh, how Sora wishes he had some friends right about now? He literally had no clue on what to do? Sora wasn't dense but rather inexperience in this kind of situation. He never even had his first kiss yet! At least of what he doesn't know...

"Alright class quiet down!" The teacher, Xigbar exclaimed, quieting the loud noise that came from his fellow students. Sora tensed and sat up straight to pay attention, he was scared of this teacher.

"Listen up class you are going to be partnered up for a whole week and do a simple writing and drawing assignment." Xigbar announced as he went behind his desk and sat down, propping his feet on the wooden desk.

Sora mentally groaned, while the class cheered. How he hated doing partner projects! No one wanted to be Sora's partner, so Sora usually ended up doing the whole assignments alone.

"But! I'm partnering you up," Xigbar added quickly, love hearing the beautiful sounds of his students whining. "Okay, now..." He began to pair up students.

Eyes widened, Sora sighed in relief. Finally he can have someone to help him with the assignment, and maybe even talk to Sora. He wondered who will be his partner?

"Sora, you're with Tidus." Xigbar finished.

The class went silent for a moment then snickered, laughing at the blonde teen. "You're so dead Tidus! You're stuck with him," Classmates laughed.

"Don't remind me... I rather skip class." Tidus replied disappointed. "This sucks."

Sora frowned, it hurt when people made fun of him, especially when he was in the same class as them. It was better talking behind his back that way Sora wouldn't have to hear it.

Xigbar snarled, he hated any mischievousness that came from his students, even when they were making fun of someone else. "Enough!" He shouted, "No go to your partner and get started on your work." The class scattered around to go with there assigned partner, slightly scared by there teacher's sudden outburst.

Sora hesitated if he should be the one going to Tidus, after all, he doesn't want to be with partner with him. Maybe he should ask Xigbar if he can work alone instead, Sora didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

Suddenly a desk connected with his before Sora can react, he looked up and saw Tidus grumpily sitting down besides him. "Let's just get this over with."

He nodded, "So, what do you want to do? The writing or drawing part?" Sora ask. "I don't mind doing the writing part."

Tidus shrugged. "Whatever." With that being said they continued there assignment in silence, much to Sora's dismay.

* * *

Riku was sitting down alone in detention, no one or other students were there but him. The teacher, Cid, was on his chair and leaning down across his desk. Focusing on scribbling down his notebook that he was trying so hard to finish. What was it? Crossword puzzles? Sudoku? Likely.

Seeing as the teacher was distasted Riku reached for his phone from his pocket. He saw that he had couple of texts from his friends. Riku began to read the texts in his mind.

Text one. 'Do we wait for you after school?' Roxas asked.

Text two. 'This is so the other assholes faults!' Riku was pretty sure Vanitas was shouting when he wrote the text.

Text three. 'Hey man, we'll wait for you after school. Or, let us know if you skip.' Axel wrote the last text.

Riku sighed, he was pretty sure he'll be in detention for a while, especially since he was staying after school. He can't make the others wait, well he can but he rather not.

Taking a quick glance at Cid he started to text back, making sure he wasn't seen with his phone. 'Just leave when school is over. I'll be here late anyways.' Riku pressed send.

"Are you on your phone, Riku?!" Cid questioned, rising up to march towards Riku. Riku rolled his eyes. "No I don't have my phone with me." He lied, putting is hands in the air.

"Why you little! If I see that you have your phone-" Cid stopped talking as he examined his desk and saw that Riku wasn't lying, there was no phone. Cid noticed that there was nothing on his pocket or lap either. "Huh, what do you know, you weren't lying. Carry on then." He grumbled and headed back to his own desk to finish his puzzles.

Riku smirked. Raising his legs where he secretly slipped his phone as he slide it off from his lap. The teacher didn't even noticed when Riku pulled the little stunt.

'Dumbass' Riku thought, grabbing his cellphone and putting it back into his pocket. Now he groaned when he saw the time it was before he put his phone away. Two o' clock.

"I'm going to be here forever." Riku muttered annoyed. To think he was the only one that got detention, the others were off the hook easily. Then again he was caught torturing Reno, even though that asshole deserved it for messing with his gang members. He'll pay for it later on.

"Quiet down!" Cid exclaimed as he glared at Riku.

* * *

The bell rang indicating that class was over, and now to move on to the next classroom. Sora was beyond relieved, the silence from Tidus was just plain awkward and uncomfortable. There was no talking or communicating, even about there assignment.

"Fix your desk then you may leave." Xigbar said.

The class fixed the desks and left, just as Sora was about to leave Xigbar stopped him. "Not you Sora. May I have a word with you?" Xigbar requested. Some students laughed, laughing that Sora was going to probably get scolded by the teacher.

Sora gulped. Why does the teacher want to talk to him? Did he do something wrong? Sora hasn't done anything wrong. A bad grade on a test? Not likely. Sora was an A+ student, always passing with high scores so there's no way it could be that.

He headed to Xigbar, who waited to talk when all the students left his classroom. Once seeing everyone was gone he spoke, "How are you doing, Sora?" Xigbar wondered.

Blinking in confusion, Sora slowly answered, "Umm... Good Sir?..." Unsure what else to say. Why was his teacher asking about his well being?

"Sora, you can't fool this old man." He stated, shaking his head, "I know you're often made fun of by your classmates. But, be it as it may I don't like it. I can't stand when kids knowadays torment one another. Why do they make fun of you?" Xigbar raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know really... They just don't like me, Sir. I tried to talk to them but they just ignored me," Sora explained, sadly. Rubbing his arms, he really wanted to go to his next class. It felt odd talking about this certain stuff with his teacher. Not like he was going to tell him everything. Sora would never mention the bullying he gets from Riku and his gang. He'll be in deep trouble, or in the hospital.

"Let me get this straight. You don't have any friends?" Xigbar questioned.

Sora shook his head. "No-" Then remembered someone, "Wait, I have one friend. But she's often busy." He hoped that would at least make Xigbar satisfy.

"Sora, you're in high school. You're suppose to have many friends, or at least someone you can hang out with. One can't be enough, go and make friends. You're an outstanding student, Sora. Don't let others tell you otherwise."

Nodding, "I understand, Sir. Thank you." Sora waved bye to Xigbar then left the classroom. He was rather surprised by Xigbar's sudden pep talk, Sora didn't think teachers cared. Guess he was wrong.

Xigbar watched Sora leave, "I miss being young." He stated, "But hated high school."

* * *

Riku was utterly bored, and he couldn't stand it. Looking at the wall clock he saw that it was barely three-thirty pm. School would be over in thirty minutes by then, but Riku would still have another hour to stay. Life sucks.

"Cid, may I go to the restroom," Riku asked with no manners whatsoever. Not caring the consequences.

Cid narrowed his eyes, "That's 'Sir' to you!" Teens nowadays were so disrespectful. "Just hurry up and go, and you better come back!"

"Sure." Riku got up and left the classroom, finally having the taste of freedom. He debating if he should skip, "Should I?" Riku asked himself.

The thought of getting detention again did not appeal Riku, there was no point of skipping if tomorrow he would have detention again. Having to seat in the room all alone and being completely bored. Fuck that.

"I'll just walk around for a couple of minutes before I'm stuck in there again," He muttered to himself. Riku despised detention, he always managed to avoid getting it, or threatened anyone else who would likely tattled on him. If people were to tattled on Riku he would be in detention everyday. It's a good thing everyone was afraid of him.

As he walked around some halls passing time, Riku noticed other teens looking at him. With a simple glare they all scurried away quickly, Riku couldn't help but sneer. Everyone should know who's the top dog around there.

Riku headed back to class, otherwise Cid would get suspicious. He wasn't surprise when he saw his teacher barely walking out the door. "I thought you ditched!"

"I just went to the restroom."

"It took you twenty minutes!" Cid barked furiously.

"Had to go." Riku answered shrugging, and passed him to entered the classroom to take a seat.

Cid mentally wanted to strangle this lying teenager that he watching, he grumbled as he sat down glaring at Riku, who merely put his head down to take a nap.

* * *

School was over! Sora was now outside thinking on how he was going to do this. Confess to Namine his suppose true love, the only one who would talk and make sure he was alright. He had plenty of time to think on it since Namine was in an after school meeting.

Sora paced around the water fountain, seeing many students passing by as he countiuned to think. "Okay think, Sora" he motivated himself. "Think of a perfect confession."

He can't just be blunt and say I love you; that's just plain creepy and weird. This was Namine, who was very creative and thoughtful so Sora decided that he should do the same.

"Namine, I had these feelings for you for long time and I just want to say I love you... No, sounds to stalker-y. Namine, you are the paint in my canvas... Eww! That sound weird." Sora said in disgust. "Namine, you are an angel that should be treated with love and care, and I can do that... I sound like a player." Sora shook his head.

"Namine-" Sora halted as he heard similar voices, namely Axel and Vanitas. Sora turned quickly and saw the gang members getting out of school. "Oh No! Not now... I have to hide."

Sora jumped to a nearby bush before he was caught by any of them. He open the bush a little and saw the others walking away towards the gates. "Yes, they're leaving." This day couldn't get any better, Sora was saved from a beating.

Although, he noticed that Riku wasn't with them, "That's weird they're always with him?" Sora saw Vanitas, Axel, Saix, Seifer, and Roxas. But, no Riku?

"Weird? But awesome for me," Sora smiled widely and got out of the bushes when he saw the gang leaving. Because he was pretty positive if they were to see Sora he would have been attack no doubt. Lucky him they can't see him.

Finally when the cost was clear Sora got out of his hiding spot. "Need to keep thinking." Sora continued to pace back and fourth, he had to make the confession sincere and pure genuine.

So he thought and thought, yet nothing couldn't come out. It seemed hopeless at this rate but Sora wasn't going to give up. Minute after minute passed by rather quickly, then more time ticked off. Sora didn't even noticed just how much time has passed when he began pondering.

"This is useless... No, you know what I'm just going to be myself!" He encouraged himself.

Sora marched up to the front of the school looking through the see-through doors. He was rather surprised by the time when he saw the wall clock. It read four-fifty pm. Time sure flew by fast in Sora's opinion.

"Wow that was quick. It's almo- There she is!" Sora exclaimed as he saw Namine getting out a classroom. She was talking to the teacher about some school matters, Sora assumed. Then once there conversation was over Namine started heading towards the door where Sora was near.

Quickly backing away so Namine wouldn't see him, Sora took a deep breath. He was beginning to get nervous and his heart sped rather quickly, like it was bouncing around his rib cage. Sora was probably blushing by the sudden heat that coursed through his now flushed cheeks.

This was it, once the door opens he'll spill it out. What could go wrong?

Sora compose himself, but failed as he was shaking with anxiety. He waited for her to come out... Sora waited and then it happened! The door burst open.

Without even looking Sora just bowed down and confessed right there and then. "I have loved you for a long time! Would you umm..." Sora gulped, "Go out with me!?" He rapidly spoke, not wanting to stuttered and stammered. That would just be awful and embarrassing.

Sora kept his eyes shut, eagerly waiting for a response from Namine. But nothing came, even after couple of more seconds.

Slowly, Sora raised his head and peeked out in one eye, before both eyes snapped open at the person in front of him. Oh my god... He didn't just do what he did, did he?!

It wasn't Namine that was in front of him. No. It was someone he never expected to come out the doors... It was Riku, who's expression by the look on his face was shock and what appear to be confusion.

Sora stepped back, afraid. "Shit..." He whispered.

"Riku... J-just forget what I said. T-this never happened." Sora stammered, which Riku didn't really hear as Sora kept moving back. What's going on? Did he just confessed to the wrong person?!

Before Riku could say anything, Sora bolted away. Screaming in fear, "I'm going to die!" Leaving Riku still in a frozen state as he watched Sora running away.

Shaking head to come back to his senses, Riku smirked. Things just got more interesting.


	9. The Unspeakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Thoughts!' From anyone really.

Shit! Sora quickly opened the door to his home, and rushed into his bedroom without saying hello to his mother and Cloud. Sora needed to be alone so he can think and at the same time cry. He really messed up, Sora did the unspeakable.

"Sora?" His mother, Rinoa, said as she looked at Cloud for an explanation. She barely saw her son in a blink of an eye before rushing into his room like a madman.

"I don't know," Cloud replied, not really caring, instead he continued texting on his phone. Frowning at her nephew's uncaring answer Rinoa knocked on Sora's door, gently.

"Sora? Sweetie, is everything okay?" She asked, desperately wanting to hear her son's voice. She had to rest her ear on the door to be able to hear Sora, "I'm- I'm fine mom... I just need to be alone!" Sora muffled out as his face was lying on the pillow, groaning.

Rinoa was surprise that Sora wanted to be alone; usually he would confine to her about every problem and give advice if needed. "Okay, Sweetie. If you need to talk about anything I'm here for you." With that being said Rinoa left to go make dinner.

Leaving Sora to think to himself about his current problem.

Sora was mentally panicking and berating himself. He confessed to Riku! To Riku of all people. Namine was the one that was supposed to come out the door, not him. Sora should've looked up when he confessed but he just couldn't out of fear, so he just blurted it out. He was not expecting consequences, especially from a mistake like this.

Oh god... The expression on Riku's face was truly unforgettable, he was surprised and not to mention disgusted. Sora groaned, he can't ever show his face to school again. He needs to switch schools or something because once he steps on school grounds that's when Sora will face Riku's wrath. Getting more tauntings, humiliation, and more bullying from the gang than ever.

"I messed up. Riku is going to fucking beat the shit out me!" Sora exclaimed, close to breaking down. He can't run away from this incident like the other times when he tries to avoid the gang. No. They'll look and look for Sora until he's caught.

Sora whimpered, "They're going to call me homo or fagot... And I'm not..." He stated, his eyes suddenly feeling watery. Sure, Sora was being a big baby and wasn't supposed to act like that, he's a guy and needs to men up. But at the current state he was in who wouldn't cry and feel miserable.

More likely Riku would spread the news to the gang and that's how it'll spread throughout the school. Like wildfire. If high school was hell already then after this incident it'll be like a demon torturing him, the demon being Riku that is.

"Maybe if I talked to him he'll understand that it was misunderstanding, and would let me off the hook." Sora needed to think of a way out. "Yeah... That could work, but what if he thinks I'm lying or just saying it to get out from a beating." Sora gulped, "Riku would still beat the crap out of me regardless."

There's no way out either way. Sora was doomed for eternity; it would take a miracle to get out of this.

Sora groaned and buried himself deeper into the pillow.

* * *

Riku spotted his friends at the nearby park, where they were waiting for him. The gang glanced at Riku, and they noticed that something was different about him at the moment. Very different.

The expression he wore was wicked, he was grinning devilishly.

"Oh, shit... Are we in trouble?" Seifer gulped. When Riku is pissed off and beyond furious with the gang, they get a punishment. In other words, Riku teaches them a lesson.

"Not at all guys," Riku smirked; completely forgetting the anger he had with the gang earlier. After all, what kind of friends where they to ditch Riku after he got detention? They should've joined with him.

But at the moment, his mind was in another place, remembering the love confession he received earlier from Sora. Sure, the confession was quite a shock for Riku. Yet, it gave him shivers down his spine because no one has done it to him in such a way with passion. And certainly he never thought someone like Sora would confess to him.

Riku never ever once expected a love confession from him, even after everything he had done to Sora. Who knew? 'Never thought he was gay? That explains his feminine-like body then.' Riku thought, chuckling. A sly smile forming in his lips.

"Then why are you smiling?" Vanitas bluntly asked, breaking Riku's thoughts. It's not that Vanitas never saw Riku smiled, it's just odd that he was smiling for something. Curiosity was getting the best out of the gang. Even though they really wanted to know, they didn't want to cross the line of asking too many questions.

"If you must know. I got a confession today." The gang's eyes widened, who in the world would confess to Riku? They're supposed to be scared of him! Do girls like bad boys like in the movies? Seriously!

"What?!" Roxas questioned confused. For as longest Roxas has known Riku he never thought someone would actually like him. Riku would be the one to do the moves and play around.

"I can't even get a confession and you got one!" Vanitas roared, while Saix and Axel gaped.

"Who's dumb enough to confess to you?" Seifer blinked. Was it really a shock to everyone? Clearly everyone was beyond devastated.

Scowling, Riku folded his arms, "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled as he glared at Seifer. Was it really a shocker that someone could confess to him? "Thanks for your support guys. I can see you all don't care."

"Its just you never took anything serious, Riku, especially when it came to love and feelings." Roxas reasoned. He didn't want to argue with Riku and he hoped the others wouldn't be stupid enough to do so.

"Right as always, Roxas. And I'm not going to take this seriously; maybe I should just have a little fun. Don't you think? It has been awhile anyway."

"Whoa! I didn't know you had it in you, Riku. To play with feelings? I say go for it!" Axel spoke up, patting Riku's shoulder.

"So, who's the lucky girl?!" Vanitas grinned, "Maybe I can have fun with her after you're done with her." He joked around. If Vanitas knew who it was he would have probably passed out with a panic attack. He was still trying to forget yesterday's incident with Sora.

"No. This is my admirer. Get near and you're dead," Riku threatened as he swatted away Axel's hand from his shoulder. "Got it." Riku warned, there's no way he was going to let anyone get near Sora. Besides, they will be flabbergasted by who it really was, Sora. And a boy no less.

The gang nodded, slightly being fearful of Riku at the moment. Was Riku being serious though? With Playing around or for no one to get near Sora?

"Oh, and you'll be surprised by who it is? But, that's for me to know and you to see tomorrow." He smirked.


	10. Beginning of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora x Riku!
> 
> .
> 
> 'Thoughts!' From anyone really.
> 
> .
> 
> .

_Ring! Ring!_

Sora tapped snooze on his alarm clock, he didn't get a wink of sleep all last night. His eyelids were very heavy as Sora blinked, and he was pretty sure that his eyes were also bloodshot.

He tossed and turned throughout the night. Trying to find a solution, no, a way out, but nothing came.

Sora didn't want to go to school today, and then suddenly an idea hit him. Maybe he can fake being sick so he wouldn't have to go school. Sounds stupid but that seemed the best idea Sora had so far.

Quickly, he sat back down on his pillows and waited for his mom to knock on his door. Sora pinched his cheeks to cause a flush effect and rubbed his nose harshly. His mom has to believe that he really was sick.

"Sora?" He heard Rinoa knock. Perfect timing.

"Mom..." Sora called out, weakly.

Rinoa blinked and entered her son's room; she was surprised to see Sora still in bed and not dressed. "Sora, why are you still in bed? You're going to be late for school!" She walked towards the curtains that were at the end of the room, and opened them. Revealing the strong brightness from the sun's rays, much to Sora's dismay.

"I don't feel good. I feel sick..." Sora pretended to coughed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rinoa asked, sitting down besides Sora. Noticing that his face was tinted red and his eyes looked awful. She also noticed bruises that were slowly fading away. What happened to him?

"What happened to your face?! Why do you have bruises?" Sora winced at the demand, he forgot about his bruises that still covered half of his face.

"We played dodgeball yesterday in P.E., and I wasn't very good. My face got hit multiple times." Sora explained, and it was a good one too.

Rinoa debated if she should believe Sora, but at the same time it was a reasonable reason. Teens nowadays played so rough, after all.

"That makes me feel a little better. Now tell me, how are you feeling? Are you sick, sweetie?" She put her hand on her son's forehead, trying to see if he had fever. But, he didn't.

"My throat hurts and I can't breathe well," Sora coughed and groaned in pain. He was really good at fooling his mother, or so he thought, too bad his mother knew her son too well.

"Nice try, Sora. Fool me ones shame on me, fool me twice shame on you." Rinoa grinned. Sora didn't have a fever, and his cough was rather hollow.

Sora sulked, she figured it out. "Mom, please don't make me go to school. I really don't want to go." Sora begged. Maybe his mom will have sympathy and let him stay at home.

"You know I can't do that, Sora. What's wrong? You're usually happy to go to school to learn. Is something going on that you're not telling me?" She frowned. Was Sora hiding something from her?

Sora felt bad, he always tried to hide the bullying from his mother.

It's not that Rinoa didn't care, but how was she supposed to know what was going on if Sora didn't tell her anything. Although, if she did find out that her baby boy was being bullied, she would've confronted the bully's parents and no doubt cause a scene in school, of how the teachers failed to protect her son. And Sora did not want that. He wanted to deal with this on his own, even if it means lying to Rinoa. Besides he didn't want to cause problems to gang, or else...

"Nothing is going on; I just want to be home today." What a lame excuse?

"You can't miss school for that silly little reason, Sora," Rinoa scolded, "Not get ready. I'll drop you off school, you probably missed the bus already." With that being said she left the room.

Sora groaned and did as he was told. He began to change out of his pajamas and into his daily clothes: pants, a generic t-shirt, and a blue jacket.

Heading out of his room and into his doom, wondering why the heavens are punishing him? Might as well suck it up and take the beating like a man, and be prepared by the school's humiliation by the confession.

Sora can't help but wondered of what Namine will think of everything. He has to tell her that it was a mistake that the confession was really for her, and no one else. But, could he do it? All his confidence faded away...

Hearing his mom honking the car, indicated that she was ready to drop him off. Sora went outside and approached the vehicle, getting inside as he slumped down against the car seat.

Without saying anything to Sora, Rinoa drove off. The school wasn't far from car distance, but for walking it was, being couple of blocks away. Sora would take the bus once in a while but he preferred walking, especially afterschool, mostly so he can think and not hear annoying chattered from the bus. Although, there was times his mom would give him rides and he was beyond grateful for it.

Arriving at the front of the school, Sora looked around from his window. Only being able to see a few students outside. "If anything is wrong call me." She reminded, slightly getting worried.

Sora smiled melancholy. "Alright, Mom. I'll see you after school. Have a good day at work!" He grinned as he got down from the car and waved bye to his mother. Once she left the campus, Sora gulped and turned around. He wanted to pull off a happy show for Rinoa's sakes, but in reality, he was beyond terrified. His limbs were trembling and his lips quivering in fear.

So far no one was looking at him odd; a few students passed by Sora, but none of them whispered or gossip about him. Huh? Riku didn't tell anyone? Or, did he threat the gang into not telling anyone?

Maybe the gang wasn't even at school yet?

Many questions filtered inside Sora's mind, but for right now it seemed like no one knew about his accidental confession to Riku. Sadly, that still didn't shake the horrible feeling... that he was going to get pummeled by Riku soon.

He needed to hide somewhere for the time being, at least, until class starts. Which won't be too long?

* * *

Vanitas yawned. "Why do we always walk?" He inquired, grumpily. He was walking besides Riku and Roxas, since there not that far away from each other on where they live.

Riku shrugged, "I just got use to walking, and also we always beat the bus before it even gets there." He answered. "Besides, what's the point of riding the bus if no one gets on it?" One time when the trio took the bus most of the students rushed off in terror to get away from them.

"Good point."

"I see Axel and Saix waiting for us by the fountain," Roxas pointed out as they arrived. Watching how Axel was tripping teens, who walked by them. Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance. Can't they ever behave like normal students for once?

"Finally you guys are here," Axel huffed, "We've been waiting here for fifth-teen minutes already!"

Roxas raised his eyebrow, "Really? Fifth-teen minutes?" Axel was the only person, well besides Seifer, that gets on Roxas' nerves every now and then. He complained a lot and was incredibly impatient.

"You know me, Roxas! I'm the type to do crazy shit! We should really hang out together, you need to loosen up." He winked, which caused him a jab in the arm by Roxas.

"Now that we're here... Who's the lucky girl?" Vanitas asked, looking around.

Riku smirked, "Well, aren't you all eager to learn? You'll see who it is after school," He stated, which caused the others to groan. They really wanted to know who it was?! They have to wait until school was over, this sucks.

Riku was being very careful not to say 'guy or boy', because that would be a disaster. It's better for them to see Sora than to tell them first, otherwise Riku would have to hear there bullshit.

"Fine," was all that needed to be said before departing to go to their classes.

* * *

The day went by quick, at least in Sora's opinion. Lunch was fast, he skipped it again because he wanted to avoid Riku as longest as possible. And, as much as he wanted to see Namine he couldn't... So instead he went to the class that was next after lunch was over.

And, that's where he is, but with the whole class now since it started already.

Sora was caught dosing off in class, he was exhausted. He couldn't keep up doing his assignment as his eyelids would shut on his own, before snapping them open, then again closing them.

"Sora?" Tidus called out, watching his partner's head tilt up and down. Was he falling asleep? "Sora!?" He whispered loudly, since Sora didn't hear the first time. "Sora!"

"What!" Sora sat up straight, "Huh?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Dude, you're falling asleep on the assignment!" Tidus narrowed his eyes as he stopped what he doing to glare at Sora. "Do something!"

Nodding, Sora began to write on papers. But, it didn't take too long before he fell asleep again, this time his head resting on the desk. Tidus huffed, and just as he was about to wake up Sora up by shaking him, he stopped when he heard Sora mumbled something.

"S-orry..." Sora mumbled in his sleep.

Tidus face softened, and then scratched the back of his neck. He's been a real jerk to Sora, who hasn't even done anything to him. In fact, he was very nice to Tidus and even tried to start a conversation with him. Sadly, Tidus would rebuff every chance Sora would try to talk to him.

He sighed. "Whatever." Tidus went back to what he was doing, but before he did he took off his jacket and rolled it into a bundle, and then placing it under Sora's head. So he could at least sleep comfortable, he owed that to Sora.

After forty minutes passed, Sora woke up from hearing the school bell. Class was over.

He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He can't believe he fell asleep in class, and to make it worse he didn't do any of their assignment. Tidus must be pissed. Wait, where is he?

Sora sighed, he really must be hated more than ever now. Then he looked on his desk, there laying was a jacket. "This isn't mind?" Sora wondered.

"It's mine." Tidus answered as he came back to fix the desk he sat on.

"Oh god.. Did I take it?! I'm sorry," Sora apologized, handling him the jacket. He doesn't even remember getting it. "Oh, and I'm sorry about not doing the assignment. I'll do all of it tomorrow."

"Sheesh. Calm down, man. Forget the assignment, I did half of it so you wouldn't have to do the rest." Sora blinked surprise. "And I put the jacket there because it must be uncomfortable sleeping on wood. You looked tired by the look of your dark circles under your eyes, so I let you sleep for a while. No big deal." Tidus shrugged.

But it was a big deal to Sora. No one ever did a nice thing for him, he was happy. "Thank you so much." Sora smiled. He wondered what made Tidus changed? He was a jerk yesterday, but today he was a nicer guy.

"No problem, Sora. I'll see you tomorrow." He left onto his next class since the bell rang few minutes ago.

Sora gaped, then grinned. That was the first time Tidus called him by his name, usually it was dude or man. This was a start of friendship and Sora couldn't be happier.

'Maybe today won't be so bad after all,' Sora thought, getting up to go to his next class as well. Even if he gets beaten or pummeled, he just made new friend and that was better than anything.

* * *

School was now over, and Sora was beyond relieved. Riku didn't once look for him! Maybe he forgot all about it, or he was disgusted with Sora that he won't be bothered anymore. The day was going great so far.

That is until suddenly Axel and Roxas appeared in front of him. "Hey, little Sora." Axel grinned, stepping dangerously close to him. Why were they here? Were they waiting for him?!

Sora tensed, remembering that Axel gave him the bruises on his face by the massive punches. He has to get away. Who knows what else he will receive by this crazy teen!

When he tried to make a run for it Roxas stopped him. "It's better if you don't run. Trust me," Roxas warned, but in reality he was advising Sora.

He gave a pleading look to Roxas, to spare him. Sadly, it didn't work as Roxas looked away and grabbed Sora's left arm, while Axel got the other side. Roxas felt awful, but he couldn't defy Riku. He only hoped that Riku doesn't go overboard.

Both took Sora behind the bushes that hid them from the school and the students passing by. Sora really wanted to get away as he saw the rest of the gang waiting, especially Riku, who smirked when he saw Sora.

Sora thrashed around trying to escape from Roxas' and Axel's grip, "LET ME GO!" He cried out, moving side to side as they got closer to them.

"Not a chance." Axel purposely pushed Sora to the ground, but to the others it looked differently.

Roxas frowned, knowing what Axel did. "You didn't have to do that." He glared at his so call friend. "We were just told to bring him here." He whispered harshly.

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Here you go, Riku, one Sora!" He turned around, practically ignoring Roxas. "So, what are you going to do with him?" He asked.

Sora groaned as he tumbled towards the ground. Damn Axel. Sora propped on his elbows, trying to sit up so the grass wouldn't be on his face. Footsteps were heard, then a shadow casted upon him.

He lifted his head, and his eyes widened when Riku was standing right in front of him. Sora swiftly crawled away in fear. No, No, No! This can't be the end! Sora whole body began to tremble. He looked very furious; Sora needed clear up yesterday's confession. It might not work but he has to try.

"R-Riku.. Look, about yesterday-" Sora's stammering was halted as Riku cut him off.

"Oh you don't have to remind." Riku smirked as he began to walk closer. But not in a murderous manner, more like in a dominate way. Like a predator ready to chase and kill its prey, well in this case, play with its prey.

'I'm dead! I'm so dead!' Sora thought, mentally screaming. Unaware what Riku has in store for Sora.

Riku couldn't wait to tell the others who it really was that confessed to him. Won't they be in for a shock?! After all, he was right in front of him.


	11. Is it Opposite Day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Thoughts!' From anyone really.

Sora quivered in fear as Riku came closer and closer to him. 'This can't be the end' _,_ Sora thought, gulping. 'I didn't ask Namine out, I just barely made a new friend, and worst of all I never got my first kiss! Why does my high school life suck?! _'_

"Guys, give me a moment with Sora," Riku requested but it was more like a direct order. "We have something to talk about."

"What can you possibly talk about with him?" Axel inquired annoyingly, only to receive a glare from Riku. "A moment? Sure! No problem," Axel grinned. That was a close one?

"We'll be in the usual spot, Riku," Roxas replied, already walking away from the others. He really didn't want to see what Riku was going to do to Sora. The guilt would kill him, so he rather not see anything at all.

Vanitas started to follow Roxas, "You heard him, assholes." The others scoffed at Vanitas' bad attitude, but regardless they left. Leaving Sora and Riku alone together.

"Look we're alone together. Isn't that romantic?" Riku mocked, quirking his lips upwards into a smirk. "So, about yesterday-"

"Please, forget it! I didn't mean it," Sora quickly rushed the words out; wanting to clear yesterday's misunderstanding. "When I was waiting outside, it wasn't supposed to-" Sora halted as Riku lifted him up, so he wouldn't be on lying on the ground. Riku could hardly understand Sora since he was speaking lowly and stammering rather quickly.

"You talk a lot," Riku stated, rolling his eyes. Sora was a talker, Riku hated when people talk tremendously; he just didn't like hearing people's bullshit. Now he was starting to debate the whole idea of playing with Sora. He didn't want to deal with drama and so much freaking talking. That's the reason why he's not in a relationship with a girl, they never shut up about their feelings and are always sensitive. Riku didn't want to deal with that, he thought Sora would be different. Oh well, too late to back out of his plan.

Sora mentally pulled his hair, why couldn't Riku just listen to him?!

"Is your lucky day, Sora. Since your confession was interesting and so full of love, I accept." Riku looped his arm around Sora, who panicked from the close proximity.

"What?" Sora uttered, slightly shaking when Riku gripped harder. Was Riku going to headlock him? 'He's going to suffocate me! _'_

"Are you deaf?" Riku sneered, "But, this could be fun. You're lucky I'm stunning because I doubt anyone would ever look at you." Ouch. Sora frowned at the comment, first he was confused by what Riku was saying. But now he understands. Riku is such a jerk. Sora wanted to shout at him, and say "you're the last person I'll ever be with."

But, he didn't. Out of fear.

At the moment, Sora was both angry and frightened; angry with the comment and scared of telling the truth to Riku now. Riku accepted the confession, which was not even meant for him. Sora was screwed; if he said that it was supposed to be for him chances are Riku would pummel him. Riku was not the type of person to be dumped, he would be the dumper.

"Now, let's go tell the other guys the news, So-ra," Riku tested his name differently, trying getting used to the idea that he would be calling Sora's name for a while. Well, until he's done playing of course.

With eyes widened, Sora squirmed. He felt uncomfortable being besides Riku, he wanted to get out of this situation. "I- I.. I need to go home." Sora stuttered. Trying to come up with an excuse to leave.

Riku ignored him and started heading the way where the gang was. Sora seriously wanted to leave, "Please, I want to go home!" Sora cried out, pushing Riku's arm away from his neck.

"Would you fucking stop doing that?!" Riku growled, not liking the way Sora was trying to pry away from him. Why does he want to go home so badly? He should be overjoyed that Riku accepted.

Sora flinched when Riku snapped, but was relief when he pulled away. Now, if only he can get away from him. This was a huge mistake. But, he couldn't run away, Riku would be furious.

Riku grinned when he saw the others, who were bickering about something stupid. "Guys?" He called out.

The others stopped talking and looked towards Riku, and were actually surprised Sora was in one piece. "Why aren't there any bruises or blood on him?" Axel crossed his arms, glaring at Sora, who was fidgeting.

"Is today opposite day or something," Vanitas asked, looking at his phone as a joke.

"No, assholes. Remember I told you I got a confession yesterday?" Riku asked.

"Duh! We've been dying to know! So, who's the hot chick?" Vanitas demanded to know, he was so curious. Roxas merely face palm himself, is that all his best friend cares about? What an idiot?!

"Is she older or younger?" Seifer inquired, "Does she have a hot sister?"

Riku shook his head and grabbed Sora by his elbow, once again being in close proximity, much to Sora's dismay. He was going to tell the gang that Sora was the mysterious guy that confessed to Riku yesterday.

Saix and Roxas were confused with the way Riku brought Sora closer to him. Too close.

"Here's the confessor. Sora. He's now my boyfriend." Riku declared, grinning widely. He glanced at the gang's reactions and by the looks on their faces, it was priceless.

Axel and Vanitas matched pretty well, both there jaw's dropped and looked disgusted. Since when was Riku gay? What the hell was going on? Riku hooked up with Sora, what were the odds? Seriously. Today has to be opposite day!

Saix usually doesn't show emotions besides anger and hatred, but at the moment he was completely shock. He couldn't believe Sora was the one that confessed to Riku.

Seifer didn't know whether to be disgusted or happy for Riku. He never once assumed Riku swung that way; he only assumed Saix was gay due to his closeness with Axel. Maybe he was wrong.

The gang were loss with words, but really, what can they say? Riku is the gang's leader, so they can't say anything to him. Who knows what Riku would do to them if they opposed of their relationship?

Roxas was the first to speak up, "Congratulations, Riku. And you too Sora." Roxas wasn't surprise, more like suspicious. Why would Sora confessed to Riku? He was afraid of him, and what kind of person falls for someone who hurts them. Only a fucking idiot. Maybe, Sora's a masochist.

Roxas swiftly glanced at Sora and that's when he knew, that the confession wasn't meant for Riku. Sora looked terrified and was trembling when Riku was holding him. 'He's afraid to tell Riku the truth,' Roxas thought, frowning. 'I don't blame him.'

"Why thank you, Roxas." Riku answered, "You guys can learn something from him," He snorted at the others lack of responds.

Vanitas blinked, and then remembered something important. Something he clearly wanted to forget about... the damn kiss. When Sora was unconscious and dreaming, he was dreaming about Namine and even said "I love you." So, why did he confess to Riku? Something wasn't adding up?

"What about Nam-" Vanitas yelped as Roxas nudged him hard on his lower ribs. "Shut up, Vanitas. Or, do you want everyone to know you kissed Sora?!" Roxas whispered harshly. He had a feeling Vanitas would mention Namine, looks like he's not stupid after all.

"What did you say, Vanitas? I couldn't catch that," Riku questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing." Vanitas replied, rubbing his aching ribs, then glared at Roxas. He's so going to kill him later! But, he rather not say another word or else Roxas would spill the secret. And, he does not want that to happen. By the look on Roxas' expression, Vanitas knows for a fact that he knew something and he was going to find out.

"Listen up everyone, starting today no one better lay a finger Sora. If I see as one of you hurt or touched him, I'll make sure you're in casts. Do you understand?" Riku growled, threatening them.

"Yes." They all agreed, a little shaking up that Riku was being one hundred percent serious. Just how far will he be going with his plan?

Sora turns to glance at Riku. He was actually surprised that Riku was concern that others would hurt him. Maybe he's not a bad guy, after all. Even though, Sora had to find a way to get out of this situation, he was beyond relief he didn't have to worry about others bullying him for now.

"He's mine to touch." Riku slyly added, and before Sora could do or say anything, Riku leaned down pressing his mouth onto his. The one thing Sora was trying to save was now gone as Riku invading his lips.

The gang watched in horror as Riku kissed Sora.


	12. New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and Review!
> 
> Sora x Riku!
> 
> .
> 
> 'Thoughts!' From anyone really.
> 
> .
> 
> .

Axel gagged as he watched Riku kissing Sora, while Vanitas' jaw dropped. No. No! This cannot be happening! So many questions roamed through the gang's thoughts, for starters, why? Everyone was beyond confused.

Sora on the hand was not anywhere near confused. This was a mistake. He squirmed away from Riku as he felt his tongue asking for entrance into his mouth. This was too much! Using all his strength Sora pushed Riku away from him. Sora couldn't believe that his first kiss was taken by the likes of Riku.

"Why did you do that for?" Riku scowled, not liking the fact that it was Sora who pushed him away. Regardless if he was now his boyfriend Riku will not stand by being pushed around by anybody.

Sora gulped. 'What do I do?!' he thought quickly. 'I need to tell him but he looks so mad. My first kiss was taken by him...' Sora mentally frowned. He really was saving it for someone special like Namine.

Suddenly, Sora was grabbed harshly by his hoodie, and before he knew it he was face to face with Riku. "I asked you a question?" Riku growled.

'I'm in an abusive relationship with Riku!' Sora cried, he rather get beat up than be with Riku.

"Uh- I-I," Sora stuttered trying to think of an answer, but nothing was coming out. More like he couldn't think of anything to say, he was literally loss with words. Roxas saw that Sora was close to having a breakdown; he needed to help him out.

"Geez Riku, calm down. You're scaring him." Roxas stated as he folded his arms.

Riku glared at Roxas, "Mind your own business, Roxas." He huffed then let go of Sora, he hated when Roxas was right. "There, happy?" He said dusting Sora's hoodie and fixing it better.

Sora was grateful that Roxas was the nicest one. As Riku looked away Sora took the opportunity to run, not caring if Riku gets pissed. This was too much to handle for him

"SORA!" He heard Riku shouting but continued running, not looking back. He seriously hoped they weren't running after him, otherwise, he would have to deal with Riku's wrath. Now that Sora thinks about it doesn't sound too bad, Riku would not want him to be his boyfriend, and maybe, not want anything to do with him. Nope! Bad idea. Riku would still beat the shit out of him.

After running with what felt like hours when in reality it was twenty minutes, Sora was relieved he was home already. And to his joy Riku and the gang did not follow him. Hooray!

'But I still have to see him tomorrow...' Sora groaned, dragging his tired feet into his house. His whole energy was drained from the run. 'I'm going to take a nap.' He entered and as usual was ignored by Cloud, before making his way to his room to sleep on his comfy bed.

* * *

Laughter echoed through Sora's room, which cause him to stir from his nap.

Sora blinked his eyes open, before closing them again to try and sleep more. But there it was again, he heard laughter. Groaning, he sat up and looks at his clock that was on his bedside. It read 6:45 pm, meaning Sora slept for one hour and a half only.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Sora made his way to the door to see where all the commotion was coming from. As he made his way to the living room his eyes widened when he saw Riku, who was talking to his mother and Cloud like nothing.

Rinoa noticed her son, "Sora! Honey, why didn't you tell me you had a friend like Riku? He's a real charmer," she giggled. Sora wanted to puke.

"You should've brought him sooner, cuz. He's real cool and funny," Cloud chuckled, now Sora was caught by surprise. This was the first time Cloud was actually having a conversation with him, and he was laughing. And all it took was because of Riku?

"It was nice talking to you guys, but now Sora and I have to talk about school related things." Riku smiled and walked towards Sora. 'How did he find out where I lived?!' Sora thought, freaking out. 'I need to ask him later!'

"Before I forget, would you like to stay for dinner, Riku?" Rinoa asked.

Sora snapped his head towards his mom, "Mom, I'm sure Riku wouldn't-" He halted his words when Riku glared at him.

Riku looked back at Rinoa, "It would be an honor, madam."

'I'm dead.'

"Okay. Have fun boys! I'll call you both when dinner is ready." Rinoa said, watching Sora and Riku heading to his room.

Sora could not believe this was happening! He entered his room with Riku behind him; he was beyond terrified what Riku will do to him. And, he can't run away now, not from his own home. Hopefully Riku wouldn't do anything too drastic? Besides, Sora's mom was home so that should be a plus.

Riku closed the door, "You have a nice mom. I wish my mom was like that." For a moment he sounded sincere, but that was quickly changed by anger when he asked, "Did you want me to leave that badly?"

Whimpering in fear, Sora backed away. Sora couldn't answer him because there was a fifty percent chance Riku would not like the answer he will give him.

Tapping his foot on the ground, impatiently. Riku stalked towards Sora once again grabbing him by his hoodie. "I asked you a question?!" Riku was not the type to wait for things, in this case, answers. Every time Sora didn't answer him it only made him more furious.

Sora began to tremble, and the pain on his neck wasn't helping either. How he wished Roxas was here? At least he would have calmed Riku.

Sora wanted to cry but he didn't want do it, not when Riku was in front of him alone. He would always tear up when Riku and his gang would pummel him or when he hears harsh remarks. So, why was this time any different? Maybe it was because it was only him and not the entire gang. Still, he didn't want to once again cry because it would always show weakness.

"I- well.. I-"

"Can't you form a fucking sentence?!" Riku roared. Sora eyes began to get watery; he has never been yelled at this close before, especially when Riku was five inches away from him. He was a sensitive boy, after all.

Riku blinked, watching Sora shake in fear like a lost puppy. He sighed and let go of him, "Please don't give me waterworks. I can't deal with that." He stated, and looked around his room as Sora composed himself. Riku was used to seeing Sora cry, but this time it felt awkward because he was now Riku's boyfriend. Riku didn't like it when girls would be dramatic and cry, he just couldn't stand it. Sora would be no different.

Sora rubbed his eyes so no tears wouldn't fall because he'll be damn if Riku would see him cry again. Every time only made him look weaker and weaker.

Riku noticed that Sora's room is very colorful and cozy-like. He walked around grabbing many things in a rude manner, before putting them back. "You read all these books?" He asked as he stared at a shelf of books.

"Y-yeah."

"I hate books." Riku declared and continued looking around. Sora watched as his stuff was getting tampered with, his most prize possessions being cared carelessly. 'Not my origami collection.' He thought as he was biting his nails. 'Those took forever to make! Riku can easily crush them.' Sora sighed in relief when Riku gently place back the three-dimensional origami.

"You have video games?" Riku turned to his side and saw another shelf but this time filled with games and extra controllers.

"Yeah, do you like them?" Sora nervously questioned, twirling his fingers together. At least they have something in common.

"I do. But, these games are so old. Don't you have newer ones?" He scoffed as he picked a game out to inspect it. Never mine.

"No. I don't have any money to buy new games at the moment." In a way he was implying 'because you have been taking all of my allowance.' Riku grunted and put the game back sloppily, before continuing to look around. Sora made sure to put everything back as it was when Riku grabbed something.

"Whatever." He made himself comfortable as he lay on his bed with his hands being his head, "What do you do for fun around here?"

Sora sat down on the chair that was in front of his desk since his bed was rudely occupied now. "Well, I usually play video games online on my computer and talk to friends online whenever I play." He answered this time, and showed Riku his computer and headset where he communicates with the others.

"You have friends? Online?" Riku inquired, his eyebrow rose in question. His tone hinting anger, Riku didn't like it when Sora had friends in school so online wouldn't make a difference. He had his reason as to why, but wouldn't say.

Scowling, Riku sat up waiting for an answer. Sora didn't dare to look back at he kept his gaze on his computer, hesitating if he should answer. Reluctantly he did, "...Yeah." He cleared his throat since it suddenly went dry. Sora mentally berated himself; he shouldn't have told Riku anything. What an idiot?

He heard Riku shuffling from the bed. "I see," was the only reply he said. Honestly, what can he do about it? Nothing really. He can't stop Sora from having contacts online; school, yes, but not beyond that. Riku just thought he didn't have to worry about anything else. Why was he getting so angry?

"Care to tell me about them?" Riku asked but it was more of a demand, yet he was curious.

Sora tapped his fingers on his desk, "O-okay. I talk to two of them. Their names are Yuffie and Ventus. They're really nice." Sora didn't know why he was telling Riku about his online friends, but it felt nice to just talk and have a normal conversation.

"Have you ever met them?" He wondered as he stood up and silently marched towards Sora, who still kept his gaze on his computer.

"No. Umm, I don't think I would have the courage to meet them. Yuffie is older by two years, and Ventus is around my age, but still..." Sora nervously chuckled and spin the chair around, he squeaked when he realized Riku was standing right in front of him. Glancing up, he yelped when Riku grabbed him by his chin.

"Do you get happy when you talk to them?" He slightly gripped harder, but not enough to hurt Sora. Both locked gazes with one another, sharp green eyes meeting confused blue orbs.

Sora hesitated, and then spoke up. "Well, yeah. They're my friends." Big mistake. Riku snarled, he opened his mouth about to say something when he heard the door being open.

Before Sora could even blink Riku hovered over him so he can move the computer. "You see, Sora? That's how you delete files from your flash drive." Riku proclaimed, randomly.

For a spilt second Sora was puzzled, but regained his composure when he saw his mother by the door. "Dinner is ready!" She announced happily as she saw her son and friend helping each other, not aware of the situation.

Riku smiled, "I bet it'll taste very good since a beautiful lady like yourself made it." He complimented, which made Sora nauseated. Riku was good at acting, in fact too good, anyone would be fool by his charms. If Sora had met Riku somewhere else he also would have been fooled. "Right, Sora?" Riku put his arm around Sora in a friendly gesture, to Rinoa it appeared like the two were best friends. But, that wasn't the case.

"Awe, you're making me blush! Sora, you should've brought Riku sooner." Rinoa beamed.

"Thanks, Mom. Let me just turn my computer off and we'll be right there." Sora replied, slightly embarrassed. Why was his mom telling him this?! Rinoa doesn't even know the real Riku like Sora does.

"Alright, honey." With that being said she closed the door on her way out.

"I think she likes me." Riku grinned, moving his hand away from Sora. "Don't you dare say anything, or else?" He threatened, his real side showing again.

Sora gulped. "Okay..." What else can he say? This was beginning to get serious. Riku made his way out of his room as soon as he heard Sora.

Sora stood up from his chair and followed Riku. He needed to find a way out and soon.

Or else...


	13. Messy Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and Review!
> 
> Sora x Riku!
> 
> .
> 
> 'Thoughts!' From anyone really.
> 
> .
> 
> .

Sora went to sit down at the dinner table where Cloud, Rinoa, and now, Riku where currently at. This will not end well. 'I'll just be quiet and maybe Riku won't talk,' Sora thought as he looked at the others, smiling. Trying to calm his nerves and his erratic heartbeats that were sending him over the edge.

"Let's eat. You're all growing boys after all," Rinoa chuckled. Even though Rinoa was the only female in the house she tried her best to understand her son and nephew. She wanted to be there for them.

Riku grabbed his fork and started eating, tasting the delicious meat loaf. "This is the best dinner I'd ever had, Miss Heartilly," Riku complimented as he continued eating. He wasn't lying, he was actually being genuine.

Rinoa smiled. "Why, thank you, Riku. It's good to know you're enjoying it. So, how did you meet Sora?" She asked, she has been curious to know. Sora never once mentioned Riku, or Sora hanging out with him.

Sora slightly choked when his mother asked Riku that question. "Mom I don't-"

"We met in ninth grade," Riku swiftly answered, "Sora bumped into me and dropped all his stuff to the ground, so I helped him pick everything up. From there we became good friends." Riku lied, well not entirely. Sora stabbed his meat loaf aggressively as he listened to Riku's malicious lie. "Isn't that right, Sora?" Riku grinned as he glanced at Sora.

"Awe... That's adorable," Rinoa said cheerfully, glancing at both boys.

'Bullshit!' Sora was mentally strangling Riku. They did meet in ninth grade and he did bumped into Riku, but Riku did not help at all! On the contrary, he beat up Sora for bumping into him. Friends? Yeah right! More like his worst nightmare.

"Typical Sora to drop everything," Cloud comment. Riku smirked, "You should see him in school, he'll basically trip himself!" Both Riku and Cloud started laughing as they imagine Sora falling face flat to the ground.

Sora frowned, that's not true. Now they were just making fun of him. "Boys, be nice. Cloud, you shouldn't laugh at you cousin," Rinoa scolded, not liking what she was hearing. No one messes with her baby.

Receiving a glare from Riku, Sora began to feel queasy; he touched his neck as he looked away from the others, especially Riku. His head was spinning, his stomach was forming knots. He needed to leave. "Mom?" Sora asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"May I be excuse? I'm not really hungry." How could he be hungry when Riku was eyeing him like a hawk? Sora was terrified, and to make it worse, in his own home.

"You certainly may not! You haven't touched your meat loaf? Are you sick?" All eyes were on Sora, which made the poor boy blush in embarrassment.

In the corner of his eye Sora glanced at Riku, "I'm just not hungry mom." He really wasn't, in fact, he felt nauseated and wanted to throw up. Which is what he did. He bolted out of his seat then ran to the nearest restroom and puked.

Rinoa rushed to her son's aid, while Cloud and Riku simply pushed their plates away as they lost their appetite. Hearing Sora's gagging echo through the room was not something they should be hearing when they eat.

"Nice cousin." Riku added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Tell me about it," Cloud rolled his eyes. Sora always knows how to ruin a good moment. "At least he didn't puke here." Both agreed and shivered at the thought of Sora puking next to them. Gross.

Rinoa helped Sora lay on his bed, "Rest here. I'll go get the medicine." Sora nodded, and groan as he threw up everything that was in his stomach. He didn't know why he threw up, he was perfectly fine until Riku showed up. All the stress got to him as Sora desperately thought of a way to get away from Riku. He just wanted Riku to leave him alone.

Closing his eyes, Sora took a deep breath and exhaled. He felt horrible, but after a few minutes he was happy to hear the door opening, his mom was coming back with his medicine. He sat up slowly, "Thanks mo-" he stopped when he saw Riku in front of him. Holding a glass of water and pills on the other hand.

"Your mom asked me to bring this to you," Riku clarified as he saw Sora's dumb and confused expression.

"Oh. Thank you." Sora grabbed the glass of water as he sat up and took the pills. Hopefully this should make the nausea go away. He gulped the pills and lay back down, while Riku sat on the chair as he stared at Sora.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Sora really wanted Riku to leave, he felt like he overstayed his welcome. Well, he didn't really welcome him, probably his mom did. Sora was looking at the ceiling; he didn't have to look at Riku to know that he was watching him.

'This is horrible! At least say something,' Sora groaned. As if reading his mind Riku spoke, "I like your family. They're nice and caring." He remarked.

Sora was taken aback; Riku was actually being nice and chatting with him without any violence or anger. "Thanks," Sora reluctantly replied. "Umm.. S-Sorry you had to hear my puking." Sora still can't believe he did that in front of everyone. How humiliating?

Riku shrugged, "I'm with five guys who always do stupid shit. Barfing isn't exactly an issue to me." Sora nodded. Silence coursed through the room again.

Sora fiddled with his fingers. "You should get going it's getting late," he uttered out nervously, hinting Riku to leave now.

With furrowed brows, Riku stood up and marched towards Sora. Shutting his eyes tightly, Sora expected a punch to connect to his jaws, but nothing came. Instead he felt a pat on the head, slender fingers combing through his hair.

"Get better." With that being said he left.

Sora with widened eyes watch Riku leave his room without saying anything else. And, wondering what the hell just happened?!

"..." He remained speechless the entire night.

* * *

Riku was in his room, deep in thought about everything that happened in Sora's house. That was the first time someone invited him to dinner and talk, like a normal family.

Usually Riku doesn't like to hangout with the gang's family, mostly because he felt out of place and uncomfortable. But with Sora's family, it was different. He was actually relieved Sora didn't squeal to Rinoa that he was the one bullying him in school. Otherwise, Riku would have probably been kicked out, or worst, charged.

He was recalling what Rinoa told him when he was in the kitchen.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_Rinoa came back from Sora's room. "He's not doing too well," she worried, digging into the cabinet to get medicine._

_Cloud had left a while ago saying something about getting some work done, leaving Riku and Rinoa alone in the kitchen._

_"I don't understand... He was fine earlier," Rinoa frowned. What's wrong with Sora?_

_"I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe it was something he ate in school," Riku responded, once again pretending to be a nice charming boy._

_Rinoa lightly smiled. "I'm happy you're Sora's friend. He has trouble making friends nowadays, which makes me sad because Sora is a wonderful boy, who loves to talk and laugh around others. Continue being his friend, Riku, because that makes him happy."_

_Riku didn't know how to reply, more like he didn't want to. What can he say? "I'm just going to fool around with your son until I get tired of him." Not likely. Even though that's still the plan._

_"Riku? Can I ask you a serious question and please tell me the truth?" She looked directly at him, suddenly becoming serious._

_He nodded, slowly._

_"Is Sora being bullied at school?" She asked, crossing her arms._

_For a moment Riku was faze but quickly composed himself, "Not at all," he lied. Does she know something? Maybe Sora did tell her everything or at least something for her to get the idea._

_Rinoa wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Are you sure? I've been seeing bruises on his arms, legs, and face," she looked at the floor, "And sometimes... when I wash his clothes I see blood droplets. I don't confront Sora about it because he told me that its because of P.E. classes. I really want to believe him, but my instincts are telling me that he's lying."_

_Riku frowned, for some reason he felt guilty. Making a mom worried was not his intention, completely forgetting that every mothers are different from his._

_"If Sora was being bullied I would fuckin- I mean talk to them to leave Sora alone," Riku declared. He forgot he wasn't supposed to talk in foul language in front of Rinoa. Yes, he was lying, but at the moment he'll make sure no one touches Sora but him._

_"Thank you, Riku." She smiled, accidently yawning._

_"If you want I can take the medicine for Sora. I want to check if he's feeling better," Riku offered._

_She nodded as she gave him the medicine._

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

'Sora, you're really lucky,' Riku thought.

A knock was heard, which brought Riku back to reality. "What?!" He shouted annoyed, glaring at the wooden door.

Opening the door, a young man, Terra, stepped in. "Master, your mother called and said that she'll be away for a few days again," Terra said, preparing for what's next.

"Fucking bitch, she doesn't even have the guts to call and tell me! Whatever, get out!" He lashed out, watching Terra quickly shutting the door. Riku hated his parents, they were never home and hardly paid any attention to him. How he tried to get their attention but nothing worked. His father would sometimes abused Riku and call him useless and pathetic, saying you weren't meant to exist.

Riku was born by accident; his mother had gotten pregnant young and had no clue what to do. Even though Riku's father suggested abortion his wife was deeply against it. So by force, they married and Riku was born. Sadly, nothing good came out of the marriage and raising Riku.

"I hate this! I-I just want to be loved..." Riku whispered, closing his eyes, so he can just drift off to sleep so he wouldn't have to worry about a damn thing. Something he got used to.


	14. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and Review!
> 
> Sora x Riku!
> 
> .
> 
> 'Thoughts!' From anyone really.
> 
> .
> 
> .

Walking to school was agonizing for Sora, because he was exhausted from being up all night due to Riku's odd behavior. Sora was still getting shivers from his kindness, was that really Riku last night? Couldn't be, right?

'I'm going to try and avoid him today,' Sora thought, 'Riku is seriously freaking me out, but if I avoid him he'll find me and yell at me, or worse, punch me.' As Sora pondered he didn't see the figure from behind stepping closer to him.

Sora yelped when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist, and then he was pressed against a warm body besides him. Swiftly twirling his head, Sora mentally groaned when he saw it was no other than Riku. 'Too close!'

"Hey Sora," Riku grinned, tightening his hold on Sora while both continuing walking. 'His hand is near my waistline...' Sora gulped, trying his best to remain calm.

"Morning... Riku." Sora uttered out as he gazed at the side where Riku's hand currently was, and noticed it was going lower and lower. Sora felt violated, even though they're supposed to be a couple he knew full well that this was a nothing but a mistake, wrong person. Riku's actions are only making Sora feel uncomfortable.

"Riku? I need to tell you something?" Swiftly, pulling away so he has an excuse to get at least a few feet away from Riku. Also Sora can tell him the truth now, better late than ever. He thought long and hard on the consequences of what could happen, Sora didn't care as longest Riku would stop touching and grabbing him.

"What is it?" Riku huffed, slightly irritated that Sora moved away from him. No one would dare do that to him, yet this boy in front of him did. Crossing his arms as he impatiently waited for Sora to finish.

Riku's glare wasn't helping Sora, who was trying so very hard to find the right words to say, but nothing was coming out. His mouth opened then closed again, he had no clue how to say it! Sora rehearsed in his mind so many times but everything was blanked now. Great.

"Can you hurry up?" Riku rolled his eyes.

Sora's head went down in defeat. "Can we eat lunch together?" was the only thing he could think of. 'Why did I say that?!' Sora thought, shouting. 'Out of all the things. That's all I could come up with?!'

Riku made a bored expression, seemingly uninterested by Sora's request. "I guess," he replied, trying to grab Sora again. Sora stepped back as he saw what Riku intended to do. "Darn! Those pesky flies!" he nervously chuckled, waving his arms around and stepping back, far from Riku.

"I don't see any flies." Riku's eyebrow twitched, anger was starting to boil within. Believe it or not, Riku was short tempered, especially when things wouldn't go his way, like now.

"They must be very fast," Sora scratched his brown spikes.

Riku smirked. "You know what else is fast?" Sora blinked, confusion written across his face.

"What else-" Sora stopped at the moment when Riku seized his left arm, and pulled him towards him in one quick motion. His face hitting against Riku's collarbone, clumsily stumbling onto him.

Sora opened his eyes, no doubt blushing bright red right now as he realized he was once again pressed against Riku. This time not side by side.

Shifting his head Sora glanced up and noticed that Riku was staring right at him with his aqua eyes. Sora never realized that they were bluish with a hint of green before, his eyes were actually beautiful. They shimmered more when the sun hit the right angle on his orbs, like what it was doing not. Wait- Sora shook his head, what was he thinking?!

Exactly as Sora was about move back, Riku leaned down to plant him a rough kiss. No love was intended, no sparks or fireworks were made; this kiss was nothing like Sora hoped for like he imagine it would be... nothing like in love novels, romantic movies, or real-life relationships he seen. No. This kiss was forced and emotionless.

Sora tried his hardest to pry away, but Riku was making it difficult as he snaked his arms around him. To bring Sora closer so he wouldn't escape this time.

Riku was not the person he liked and the one person he dislike. Even though Sora was a forgiving and understanding person, Riku has yet to apologize to everything he has done and put him through. There is no way Sora would let it slide; he's been through hell for two years because of Riku.

"Disgusting! Get a room," Axel scoffed, walking alongside Roxas and Vanitas, who were also both awkward at seeing them. Vanitas didn't even glance towards Sora, still embarrassed by the kiss incident. Eww.

Pulling away, much to Sora's relief, Riku narrowed his eyes. "Nice seeing you too, Axel," he greeted with a hint of sarcasm. Why did he have to show up?

Roxas noticed that Sora was not close to Riku. He needed to know the truth. If the confession was a mistake? To Roxas it appeared so...

"Hey Riku, you mind if I talked to Sora?" Roxas asked.

"About what?" Riku inquired.

"Homework."

Riku shrugged, "Sure." Sora mentally smiled, he was saved. He wasn't afraid of Roxas, at least not anymore after learning that he cares and feels remorse about everything. Although, Sora wondered what Roxas wanted to talk about? Was it really homework?

"C'mon Sora, let's get a head start on walking so we don't bored them to death." Roxas pushed him forward to get him started.

Sora took a glimpse of Roxas, then smiled as he followed his lead. "What do you want to talk about? Math, Chemistry, English, Geography?" The guys in the back groaned as they were about to hear boring shit.

"Can you guys walk further so we don't have to hear you?!" Vanitas barked, covering his ears. "I hear this bullshit in school already."

Roxas smirked and walked farther until he was at least three meters away from them. Now, they won't be in hearing range and Riku wouldn't listen to anything they talk about. Doubt he would listen to what was supposed to be homework when in reality it wasn't.

"Sora, I need you to only whisper," Roxas requested, whispering. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the confession wasn't meant for Riku, was it?" He folded his arms.

Shaking his head, "No! It was meant for someone else. You have to help me get out of this! I can't take it, but I'm too scared to tell Riku... I don't know what to do." Sora put his hands on his face in defeat.

'Knew it.' "I can't really help you there. Riku made it perfectly clear that you're his." 'At least until he gets bored with you,' Roxas thought.

"But I don't want to be his!" Sora whispered loudly, which caused Roxas to shush him.

"Shoosh! Whisper quietly."

"I should switch schools. Maybe if I beg hard enough my mom would let me," Sora declared, only to receive a solemn expression from Roxas. "Who am I kidding that will never happen!? I mind as well jump off a cliff!"

Roxas sighed. "I don't know what to tell you... except just be nice to him, maybe he'll be nice back to you. If you avoid him then yeah he'll be pissed."

"How can I be nice to him when he has been an asshole to me?!" Sora exclaimed, quietly, slightly scowling.

"You been nice to me," Roxas countered. "And I haven't exactly treated you fair either."

Sora remained silence, Roxas made a good point. There has been times when Roxas had tackled and head locked him in the past. So, why doesn't Sora hate him? Yet, Roxas was the only gang member that didn't hurt him as much as the others did, and recently has been helping Sora out. Roxas didn't have to but he did. Sora knew deep down that Roxas felt horrible about his actions.

"But, you're not like them." Sora stated.

Roxas glanced back and saw the other guys talking to each other as they laughed. "Maybe not, but I like being with them. They make me feel like a somebody," he smiled melancholy. "Vanitas and Riku are the best friends I could ever ask for."

Sora didn't understand anything anymore.

"Trust me Sora, if you warm up to Riku I guarantee he'll do the same." Sora cringed when Roxas looked at him as he gave advice. "Form a friendship with Riku then tell him the truth, at least he won't harm you if he's your friend. I think." Roxas tried his best to give Sora advice.

"You're kidding, right?" Sora gulped. Roxas turn his head. "But, Riku isn't even nice to Axel and Saix?! He'd threatened them before! Aren't they friends?" he inquired.

"We're a gang, Sora. Not all of us get along with each other. I only get along with Riku and Vanitas because we go way back, the others fucking get on my nerves." Roxas huffed; just by thinking about the other three gang members was pissing him off.

Sora nodded, understanding. He thought the gang got along with one another. Guess he was wrong.

"Yeah. I'll try, maybe he'll understand if we're friends. But, what do I do when he tries to kiss me!? I hate it when he touches me." Sora shivered just by thinking about it.

"I'm not helping you there," Roxas answered bluntly. "That's out of my element."

Groaning, "I'm doomed..."

Roxas placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, "Just try your best to be his friend." With that being said they arrived on campus. "That's the easiest way I can think of." He whispered.

Sora also agreed with Roxas, there's no way Riku would pummeled him if their friends. Although, if he were to tell Riku right now, a beating were to happened. Sora was defiantly going with Roxas' plan.

"You're right! Thank you, Roxas," Sora smiled brightly. He stopped whispering since their conversation was pretty much over.

Riku and the others arrived not too far behind, and he was not amused by what he saw. Sora was smiling happily with Roxas... Something that Sora hasn't done to Riku. 'He never smiled at me like that before.'

Gritting his teeth, Riku marched towards them, grabbing Sora's arm. "Let's go to my locker, Sora. See you later guys."

Roxas didn't have a chance to say anything back as he watched both teens quickly entering school. "What's up with him?" Vanitas asked as he stood beside Roxas.

"No clue." Roxas shortly replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, can you tell me what was yesterday about? My ribs still fucking hurt you know," Vanitas rubbed his side to prove his point. Yesterday when Vanitas was about to mention Namine to Sora in front of Riku, Roxas gave him a strong nudge to his ribs. After a pain like that he has the right to know what was all that about.

"We have a lot to talk about," Roxas put his arm around Vanitas' neck and began telling him everything as they headed to the back of the school. "Later, Axel!" Both shouted, forgetting about him.

Axel was the only one left behind, watching Roxas and Vanitas leave before glaring back to the direction where Riku and Sora went. He clenched his hands into fists, he was clearly angry.

"Let's see how long you can last, Sora." Axel chuckled cold-heartedly, popping his knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me point out who don't get along. Saix doesn't get along with Roxas, Seifer, Riku; strangely he gets along with Vanitas. Seifer doesn't get along with Roxas, Axel, Vanitas. Axel only gets along with Roxas and Saix. Vanitas doesn't get along with Seifer and Axel. Riku only gets along with Vanitas and Roxas. Same goes with Roxas; only Riku and Vanitas. Hope I didn't confused anyone. That's how gangs are sometimes. Weird. Even though they argue, they have to put up with it.


	15. Fear and Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora x Riku!
> 
> .
> 
> 'Thoughts!' From anyone really.
> 
> .
> 
> .

Sora was roughly pushed against the lockers as Riku hovered over him; he slammed his hand besides Sora's head. To prevent him from leaving or runaway like last time. Riku knows he won't make that same mistake again. He's happy that no students weren't in the hallways during this time. Not like they'll stop Riku anyway.

"R-riku?" Sora stammered, swallowing a lump. Why was Riku mad? Sora didn't do anything wrong, did he? Everything was fine minutes ago; Sora was having a conversation with Roxas. He didn't even talk to Riku, so how can he be mad at Sora?!

Riku tilted his head, and hovered closer to Sora. So close that their faces were only few inches away. Sora turn his head to the side, he didn't want to look at Riku because he would take advantage. Sora didn't want to get kiss again.

"Smile for me," Riku requested, his warm breath hitting Sora's cheeks.

Caught off guard by the request, "What?" Sora blinked, still not looking at Riku. His arms were at his sides, slightly touching the cold, metal lockers.

"Smile for me." He repeated with a stern voice that made Sora shiver. Forcibly, Sora weakly smiled as he glanced towards him. No doubt Sora looked like a fucking idiot.

Riku frowned, unsatisfied with his smile. It was nothing like how Sora smiled with Roxas, with was: genuine and happiness. No, this smile was forced upon request and truly one-hundred percent fake.

Stepping back, "See you at lunch." Riku simply said as he walked the opposite side of the hallway. Not bothering to give him a rough kiss or a seductive touch, much to Sora's relief. But, the expression he wore made Sora crestfallen, he never liked seeing people sad. Great... Now he felt guilty, even though he shouldn't...

"What was all that about?" Sora wondered confused, lips quirking downwards.

* * *

Riku skipped class with Roxas and Vanitas, and went on the rooftop. The trio had few classes together so it made skipping easier for them. The other members often show up when they're told if they want to skip, but Riku didn't ask them. He didn't want to be more pissed off than he already is.

The older teen was furious, he had the need to punch something or someone. Pacing back and forth around the rooftop, grumbling threats under his breath as Vanitas and Roxas watched in confusion.

"Yo, Riku? You okay?" Vanitas questioned.

"Do I fucking look okay!?" Riku shouted, "I don't understand, I thought Sora would be easy! But, he's making this harder than it should be. Is like he doesn't like it when I kiss him?! What the fuck?" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "I thought he loved me!?"

Vanitas kept his mouth shut, while Roxas averted his eyes elsewhere. Both knew the truth and sadly they couldn't tell Riku. Sora was the only one going to tell the truth to him, not them. They may be Riku's true friends, but this was Sora's problem to fix and his alone.

Roaming his hand through his silver locks in a frustrated manner, Riku sighs. "Sorry, I'm just pissed."

"What happened?" Roxas asked; he was leaning against the wall standing up with his arms folded.

Riku didn't respond. It would totally sound lame if he said because Sora doesn't smile at him. One thing that bothered Riku was that Sora doesn't seem happy; Riku was not stupid, he knew that Sora still feared him... but why? He wasn't punching or beating him?

"I don't know," he lied, "Sora doesn't really look at me." Well, he wasn't all lying.

"How do you feel about that?"

Gritting his teeth, Riku scoffed. "It makes me angry and want to fucking punch something." He halted in front of the door that was their only way back inside school. Making a fist, "Sora should be grateful that I'm even nice to him, something that I hate doing!" He punched the thick wooden door in one swift movement.

Vanitas' eyes widened in pure shock at what he just witnessed. "Fuck..." The door split from the midway, Riku pulled his hand out, leaving a big empty hole in the middle.

"That look like it hurt," Roxas stated, unfazed by Riku's strength. He had seen what Riku could do in the past and Roxas could only do half of what he could do. Good thing breaking wood was one of them.

Shaking his hand softly, he answered, "Not as much. I hit harder stuff than this." Riku popped his knuckles to soothe the slight plain that was inflicted, and then began to pace again, drifting off to his own thoughts. Deep down he was confused, it shouldn't really disturb him, yet it was.

Vanitas walked towards the broken door, taking a closer look. Roxas went besides him as he watched in amusement of Vanitas' surprised expression. "I respect Riku a lot now."

Roxas hummed. "I respected him a long time ago." And it's true, he and Riku were about the same level, but Roxas knew that if he ever fought Riku, he would not stand a chance against him for long. Even though, they are equally tie, Riku had the upper hand on a few things that Roxas didn't.

"Remind me to never get on his bad side," Vanitas murmured. He never seen his leader do such a thing before, he must be really pissed then.

"Let's hope he never finds out about the kiss then." Roxas teased as he punched his arm.

Vanitas gulped, "Don't even joke about that! My life would be on the line! See that door?!" he pointed rapidly, "I'll be his next door!" He knew Roxas wouldn't tell unless it was completely necessary, which it won't be.

"Don't worry I got your back. But, I don't think he'll do anything to you."

For a split second Vanitas smiled, then remembered that Riku is completely random. If he's mad about Sora not looking at Riku, which was a minor thing, Vanitas can only imagine what he'll do.

"I hope so..."

* * *

Before Sora knew it time went by quick, it was twenty minutes till lunch. He was dwelling on going with Riku to lunch, more like he's afraid too. First, Sora's priority was to talk to Namine to sort everything out.

So far no one knows he's in a relationship with Riku yet, meaning he has time to explain to Namine before she finds out.

He asked the teacher if he can go to to the restroom, buying extra time before lunch begins. Sora rushed through the hallway, already knowing where he's heading. To the art room.

Looking through the door's little window he spotted Namine in the front seat. Yes! Sora waved his arms to get her attention. 'C'mon, Namine! Look over here!' he mentally shouted. 'Please!'

Namine randomly turned to her side and to her surprised Sora was calling her. She saw him waving from behind the door like a crazy manic. Namine waved a greeting to him, which caused Sora to groan.

"Come here!' Sora mouthed as he made a gesture by waving his hand forward.

She blinked, finally understanding and then asked the teacher if she can also go to the restroom. Quickly marching to the door, she opened it and stepped into the hallway. "Sora?" Namine called.

"I need to talk to you. It's very important and can't waste anymore time. C'mon!" Sora grabbed her wrist and sprinted away with her. Glancing at the wall clock, Sora had now fifth-teen minutes before lunch time begins. He's got to hurry!

"Sora! Slow down, I can't keep up," Namine yelped, trying to keep up with Sora's speed. He's really fast! Where were they going?

Sora rushed to the courtyard that was behind school. Passing a few trees and bushes, "We're almost there."

* * *

"I can't believe we skipped three classes," Roxas sighed as he smack his head against his the wall. They were still on the rooftop, but this time the other half of the gang was there.

"Quit whining," Axel rolled his eyes, "Not like school is important anyway." He took sharpies out and began drawing on the wall, not caring he was vandalizing. Saix was near the wire fence as he watched the back of the school in peace.

Riku was leaning on the wall and being on his cell phone, going through his texts and emails. While the others were on the ground against the wall with their legs crossed.

"Unlike you I have a future to be worry about!" Roxas growled, "I'm not going to be a fucking loser like you." He coldly stated. Whenever the subject was about school Roxas would get defensive, he hated when people say school is not important, especially someone like Axel.

"Damn, Roxas. Take a joke will you." Axel huffed.

"Why did you even skip class anyway if you were going to be a whiney bitch," Seifer smirked. He loved messing with Roxas.

Roxas eyed Seifer deadly; he popped his knuckles as if threatening. Suddenly, Vanitas spoke up, "And why are you in school if you don't know shit, dumbass!?" He grinned. Both Vanitas and Roxas have each other's back even if it didn't require fighting.

Seifer snarled, getting up from the ground as he made his way to Vanitas, who also rose up. "You son of bitch! You're asking for it," he hissed, making a clenched fist.

"I fucking dare you to hit him," Roxas smirked, evilly. "Because I'll have a good reason to send you to the hospital." He was being so solemn that it made Seifer trembled, when Roxas makes a threat he's dead serious.

"Whatever," Seifer back down in defeat. Last time he fought with Roxas he ended up with a sprained hand. He's not making a second mistake again.

Vanitas smirked in victory. "That's right!" He then headed with Saix to see what he's up to, just seeing the sight of Seifer annoyed the hell out of him. "Hey, Saix!" he greeted almost cheerfully.

"Hey..." Saix stopped shortly, unknown what else to say next. Vanitas is one of the members that Saix can get along with, without getting annoyed or angry. Its like whenever he was with Vanitas, Saix felt calmed and relaxed.

"What are you looking at?"

"Clouds." Saix was never really good at socializing with anyone but Axel.

"How can you see when your long hair is covering your eyes?" Vanitas inquired, raising an eyebrow. Saix merely shrugged, it never bothered him before. His long, blue hair passed his shoulders already, to the point that it can be braided. Some of his hair covered his hair.

"I think if you cut your hair short and spike the top side to the back, you would look cool!" Vanitas exclaimed. "And it would really go with you cause you have natural straight hair," he explained.

Saix blinked, "You want me to cut off all my hair?" His voice was slightly firm.

"Not all of it, like..." Vanitas grabbed his front hair and bended it near his cheekbones, "this." Saix watched in amusement and at the same time he felt happy. He was really, really fond of Vanitas.

"Would you like it?" Saix breath lightly hitched, but Vanitas didn't seem to notice as he was too occupied thinking about the hairstyle.

"Yeah. It would look awesome."

Just as Saix was about to speak he halted when he saw a glimpse of Sora in the courtyard. "Is that Sora?" Saix questioned out loud.

Vanitas stared at the same place Saix was looking, "It is?!" He turned around, "Riku, you're boyfriend- I mean Sora, is in the courtyard?" That was probably the worst timing to tell Riku where Sora is. Things are going to get ugly.

Riku immediately put his phone away. "What?" Quickly rushing to the fence that's when he saw a sight he didn't want to see. Sora was holding a blonde girl's wrist as he kept going farther to the back of the school.

"Wow. Riku I didn't know your boyfriend was a cheater," Axel said sarcastically.

Glaring at Sora, Riku scowled as he gripped the wire fence. He never once thought in his life that Sora was capable of doing such a vile thing. Riku? Yes. Sora? No. This changes everything.

"Riku, I'm sure there's an explanation," Roxas countered, trying to prevent Riku from going anywhere near Sora. Riku was also capable of doing vile things. "Yeah, maybe Sora is asking help for homework or something!" Vanitas added. Knowing the whole situation with Sora, Vanitas was going to help because Roxas requested it.

"Or, maybe, he was playing with you just as you were going to play with him." Axel declared. 'Fucking Axel!' Roxas thought bitterly. What the fuck was his problem?! Did he want Sora to get hurt?

"Axel has a point," Seifer agreed. 'I fucking hate you more, dumbass!' Vanitas eyed him.

"Lets go." Riku turned, rushing inside school with the others following him. "Ten minutes to lunch. Let's make it count," he grinned wickedly.

Roxas and Vanitas were the last ones so they can secretly talk. "He's so dead." Vanitas uttered out. If Riku was furious earlier, there's no doubt in his mind that he's outraged by seeing Sora with some girl.

"And we can't interfere. It's not of our business," Roxas stated, letting out a frustrated sigh.

There's no way for Sora to get out of this one.


	16. Earning Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> 'Thoughts!' From anyone really.
> 
> .
> 
> .

Arriving at their destination, Sora stopped running to get a breath of fresh air. He was running to fast that he didn't even notice. "Finally..." He panted, "here." Sora let go of Namine, who was also out of breath and probably sweating.

"Sora, what on earth are you doing!?" she exclaimed after breathing heavily, "What's so important that you had to literally dragged me out of school?!" Namine crossed her arms, trying to sound furious as she could possibly be, but it wasn't working. She could never be fully mad at Sora.

"This is important! I need to tell something before you find out by the others," Sora rushed out. "Yesterday, I made a mistake. You were the one that was supposed to come out but it wasn't you! NowI'mwithhimanditsnotsupposedtobehim!" Sora began to babble nonsense, uttering every word so fast at the end that it sounded gibberish.

Namine blinked couple of times, trying to understand what Sora was saying but couldn't. "Sora, slow down! I can't understand you!" She placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Just tell me. I'll understand whatever you want to talk about," she softly smiled.

Sora's eyes widened and then softened his expression, suddenly feeling calm and relaxed. He was beginning to hyperventilate, his heart was racing and his breath rapidly hitched. But, when he focuses on Namine it was like he was back to reality; he took a deep breath and grabbed her hands.

"Yesterday, I accidently said something to someone I shouldn't have, but before you find out what it was." Sora squeezed her soft, warm hands. "Namine, you know you're an important person to me and I'm grateful to have you as a friend. But, I've been hiding something for so long and..." Sora shut his eyes for a few seconds to think, "I think it's time I tell you what it is before it's too late."

Namine tilted her head to the side, confused and curious what Sora wanted to tell to her. What had he been hiding for so long?

"Namine I-" Loud clapping was heard from the background, halting Sora's confession. Sora flinched, knowing who was clapping and coming his way. He didn't have to look to see who it was, his instincts were telling him already.

"Awe. Isn't this lovely?" Riku questioned. "Two people alone and holding hands for that matter!" He smirked with a hint of anger. The rest of the gang began to circle around them like sharks.

"Riku?" Namine uttered, shocked. What was he doing here? Did Riku come all the way here to pummel Sora?

Sora released Namine's hands as he stood in front of her to make sure she doesn't get harm. "What do you want?!" Sora inquired. How could he have found him! Did Riku have a tracker on him or something?

"Isn't it obvious? To see you, Sora." Riku paced closely around him. "But, instead I see you and _her_ alone. How do you think that makes me feel?" Riku sent a signal to Axel and Vanitas, who immediately understood what to do.

Both teens roughly gripped Namine's arms from behind and pulled her back. "Hey! Let go of me! Stop it!" Namine shouted, trying to pry away. "Sora!"

"Namine!" Just as Sora was about to go after her, Riku stopped him by standing in his way. "Where do you think you're going? I have to say Sora I wasn't expecting you to cheat on me." Riku frowned as he glared at Sora.

"What!? I wasn't cheating! I- Wait, I don't have to explain myself to you." That was the worst possible thing Sora could have told Riku. "Riku, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Sora shouted at him. He wasn't going to runaway anymore; he's going to tell the truth this time. He had no choice now.

Sora didn't have time to register the punch he just received on his right cheekbone. Ouch. He tumbled towards the ground, he touched his injured cheek that will probably form a bruise the next day.

"NO! Sora! Leave him alone!" Namine cried as she thrashed side to side to escape but it was fruitless. Axel and Vanitas kept a good hold on her.

Glancing at Namine, Sora slowly looked around him. Riku was in front of him, Saix and Seifer were watching not too far, and lastly, Roxas was just there standing, watching everything with a saddened expression. Sora looked at him; hoping he could help, or at least stop this mess, stop Riku.

Sadly, Roxas merely frowned and looked away. He couldn't do anything to help... 'Sorry, Sora.'

Students were starting to gather around them since it was now lunchtime. The loud commotion must have brought their attention. Who can resist seeing a fight, after all?

"You're going to regret saying that, Sora." Riku scowled as he stepped closer.

"Stop it!" Namine kept shouting, and then stomped on Axel's feet as hard as she could to get away. Vanitas swiftly let go of her so he can avoid getting slapped or scratched.

"Fuck!" Axel hissed, "Where do you think you're going?!" He quickly seized Namine by the waist and picked her up, once again to pull her back. "Don't touch me!" Namine screeched and squirmed, kicking her legs back and forth. Axel was having difficulty holding her, especially when she was clawing his arms.

"Vanitas you wuss, hold her!" Axel barked as he dodges her elbow, which was really close to hitting his face.

"No way! Look at her, I don't want her to claw my eyes out!" He countered, "Besides, I don't hit girls. I praise them." Now wasn't the time to be funny! But, he really didn't want to get near Namine, and he defiantly wasn't going to listen to Axel.

"Vanitas!" Axel roared. "Alright, alright." Vanitas grabbed her arm, "Sorry doll." Okay, he was going to listen to Axel after all. Well, what can he say? Axel is an asshole.

Sora turned as he heard Namine screaming, he needed to do something to help her. "Namine! Let go of her!" Sora rose up in one swift motion and tried to rush to her, but Riku blocked his way.

"What's the rush? Is she that important to you?" Riku pushed Sora back, somewhat rough.

"Get out of my way, Riku!" Sora raised his voice, his blood boiling in anger. "I'm warning you!" he warned, balling his hands into fists, clenching so very tightly as he gritted his teeth.

The students that were watching the scene began to shout, "Fight, fight, fight!" Which wasn't helping the situation? Instead of calling for teachers for help, they just stood there watching everything. What the fuck is wrong with them? Is that what people care about nowadays instead of helping a helpless person? Where's their humanity?!

"You're warning me? You hear that everyone? He's warning me," he mocked, laughing in the process. "What can you possibly do?" Riku grasped onto his hoodie's collar, bringing them in close proximity, much to Sora's dismay.

Namine didn't like was she saw, Riku was going to hurt him. She had to help him; she didn't care if she was a girl. Namine was going to help Sora no matter what. "Don't hurt him! Sora! Sora!" She was starting to irritate Riku.

Riku let go of Sora as he walked closer to Namine. "Would you like to take his place then?" He grinned, "Since you keep shouting nonstop." Threatening Namine was the last straw for Sora.

"Riku." Roxas sternly said, almost like a warning to tone it down. He was pretty much the only one that can keep Riku in bay, most of the time at least.

Rolling his eyes, "Fine." Riku headed back to Sora. " _I_ don't have to do anything. Axel can, right?" Axel maliciously smirked when he heard the request. He pulled a handful of Namine's blond hair from the back of her head.

Namine winced in pain, moving her head back every time Axel pulled. "Ow! Stop! It hurts," she cried out, "Help! Someone!" Vanitas grimace, feeling slightly bad for her.

"Axel, C'mon man. She's a girl." Vanitas was ignored.

Roxas glared at Riku, who in turn put his hands in the air. "I'm not doing anything. He is." His voice sounded innocent and one hundred percent fake, but he wasn't lying. He's not harming Namine.

Sora watched in horror at what Axel was doing. Once again he tried to run towards her only to be pushed back. "Trying again I see." Riku pushed him again. "When will you learn?" He taunted.

Sora didn't pay any attention to Riku as he kept his gaze at Namine. The way Axel was hurting her made him furious. He so badly wanted to do something, but he can't... he's weak and scrawny. Sora doesn't know how to fight and he could never have the courage to hurt someone. But, maybe, now he can to protect Namine.

Riku stepped back and turned around. "Wow. I'm amazed that no one bothers to do anything," he yelled out to the other students. This was the opportunity Sora was looking for, raising his arm he glared at Riku and then with his clenched fists he landed a direct punch on his jaws. Something that he'd never thought he could ever do, at least to someone like Riku.

The crowd goes quiet as well as the gang, who were all speechless. Axel stopped doing what he was doing, while Vanitas gaped dumbfounded. No fucking way. Seifer's and Saix's expression was priceless, no believing what they had just witness.

'Fuck!' Sora mentally cussed, 'That really hurt.' He didn't expect it to be painful! Its as if he hit the wall. Sora shook his hand to soothe the pain that vibrated through his whole arm. He bite his lips so he wouldn't yelp, instead he winced.

Roxas was briefly shocked but then lightly smiled in approval. Sora defended himself for the first time. And lastly, Namine stared at Sora in amazement, the way he punched Riku. Deep down she was proud of Sora for standing up to him.

Riku's eyes widened in sheer shock at what just happened as he softly touched his cheek. Sora actually punched him... Wow. To be perfectly honest, Riku was impressed. Gazing towards Sora, who was standing in a clumsy fighting stance with his fists up in the air like an amateur. Riku couldn't help but be astonished.

No one has ever witnessed Riku being punched during school. More like it was tough to get a good aim at him. Riku never liked getting hit in the face, he loves his good looks. Good thing he was an excellent fighter and dodger.

Yet, Sora did it. Impressive indeed.

Sora was terrified at what would happen next. There was a high chance he'll be beaten to death, well, not that bad. Or, be bullied ten times worse. 'Shit,' Sora thought. Well, at least they wouldn't have to be boyfriends anymore.

"Axel, Vanitas, let go of her," Riku ordered. They did as they were told with no protest, still speechless by what they had just seen. Namine remained still as she watched Sora.

"Listen up everyone," Riku said out loud to the crowd. "I have an announcement to make." He grabbed Sora around the waist, which surprised the crowd and mostly Namine. What was Riku doing?

"Me and Sora are together. If I see any of you messing with him, even as so much as talking shit about him, you're going to get a visit from us." He pointed to his friends, who popped their knuckles to prove their point. Gasping was heard from the background but it was to be expected. Namine covered her mouth as she heard Riku. No, it can't be.

This was the last fucking thing Sora wanted to happen. He was relieved that he wasn't going to get pummel, but now everyone knows that they're together. Great. And, he can't uttered the truth out in front of everyone, that's a death wish right there.

Namine was the first to speak up. "Is this true, Sora?" She couldn't believe it. Why would Sora fall for Riku?! That's stupid. He has been bullying Sora for two whole years and now they're dating. This is absurd!

Sora breath hitched. He didn't want to answer because he would be lying to her. Sora looked around for an answer and then his gaze landed on Roxas, who simply nodded as he closed his eyes. It was for the best at the moment...

"Yes. It's true," he lied. His heart ached in pain when he saw Namine's hurt expression. She left running away, probably disappointed in Sora. Lunch was finally over and everyone began to leave. No teacher ever arrived. How sad?

"Namine..." Sora whispered, his hand reaching out. This was a huge mess, everything was out of control.

"You know what Sora," Riku glanced at him as his lips quirked upwards. He squeezed his waist tighter, but not too tight.

"What?" Sora's tone lingered with sadness, looking at the direction Namine ran off to. How he so badly wanted to go run after her?

"I finally respect you." He declared. Sora snapped his head to Riku. Did he just hear right? Riku respected him?

Suddenly he was being congratulated by the rest of the gang: Roxas, Vanitas, Seifer, and Saix. Saying, "Good job, Sora," and "Didn't think it would ever happen?" Having Riku's respect is such a hard task to accomplish. Axel was the only member that didn't congratulate Sora. More like he didn't want to.

Sora was both dazed and completely confused by what Riku just announced, all the noise from everyone slowly died down when he finally realized something... that he was part of the gang now. Not as a member, but as Riku's official boyfriend. He was accepted.

Shit. He's defiantly screwed now. The worst part is everyone now knows that they're together.


	17. Unexpected Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Thinking' from anyone really.

Roxas was leaning against the wall, away from the boy's restrooms. He could hear Sora throwing up from across the hall. Poor kid. 'Didn't think the stress would get to him?' Roxas thought as he hummed, waiting for him. Were they friends now? Roxas had no clue and it would be too awkward to ask. Although, it wouldn't be bad to have a friend that's not in the gang.

Sora finally emerged from the restroom, rubbing his chin from any water droplets left. "I think I'm going to be sick." He walked towards Roxas and sat next to him with a frown.

"Sorry you're in this mess," Roxas said as he crossed his arms. "If it's too much for you... I'll tell Riku the truth." As much as it pained Roxas to tell Riku, he didn't want Sora's health to plummet.

At first Sora would've happily agreed to this but something changed his mind. "No." Roxas' eyes widened by the sudden unexpected answer. Sora continued, "I've seen what Riku is capable of and I don't want you to get hurt Roxas, you've done enough. This is my problem and I should fix it. Even if I get hurt in the process I'd be okay with it, if it means no one got hurt. I was selfish to ask you in the beginning."

Seeing Namine's hurt expression really took a toll on Sora. He had lied to her, something he has never done before. And to make it worse she won't let him near her. Ouch. All Sora wanted to do was tell her the truth but everything got ruined by Riku's sudden appearance.

Roxas didn't question Sora, instead he observed him. "You really like Namine, huh?"

Sora sighed. "Yeah. The way she looked at me today... was like everything was pointless. I rather have a beating than for her to look at me with such a sad expression again." he admitted.

Roxas was fazed for a second, "For a moment you sounded like Riku." He recalled Riku saying those exact words when he was younger.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned as he began to get up. School was almost over and Sora spend the day skipping classes since he was in no condition to hear whispers behind his back.

"Riku... didn't exactly have a nice childhood with his mom so he often said sad things." Roxas didn't really want to reveal Riku's past but he wants Sora to at least have a clear picture.

"Really? I would have thought he was a spoiled little brat if I ever met Riku when he was small." Sora said bitterly, rubbing dust off his sleeves from his hoodie.

"You're not wrong. He is spoiled but not the way he wants to be." The answer only confused Sora more, just as he was about to ask what Roxas meant he heard a familiar voice.

"Sora? Finally found you," Riku made a smug expression. Sora glanced at Riku, noticing that his cheek was slightly swollen and red from the punch he received earlier. No doubt a bruise will form in a few hours. Sora felt bad... he despised violence yet he hurt Riku. Of course, it was for self-defense but still. Sora had a pure heart and no one could change that, not even his anger for Riku.

"Well I'll see you later, Sora." Roxas headed the opposite direction as he waved at Riku.

"What were you guys talking about?" His tone hinted bitterness and was slightly demanding rather than asking. Riku didn't mind that Roxas hanged with Sora but it made him feel grumpy in the inside since Sora looks happier when he's with him.

Sora quickly came up with something. "About academics! Roxas is really scared that he won't pass classes due to skipping a lot." Lying was the best option because Sora had began to see small signs of jealousy coming from Riku. He thought he was just imagining it at first but no, Riku gets annoyed and makes a foul face.

He muffled a chuckle as he pictured Riku throwing a tantrum like a kid. After everything that has occurred today Sora was relieved that he could let out a laugh. It may not be the best time but he really needed to smile again.

Riku on the other hand didn't laugh or smile as he glared at Sora. "What are you laughing about?!"

"I have no idea," Sora slowly stopped laughing and then sigh in the end. "I just want to go home now." Ever since Riku gave him his respect everything has been easier for Sora, he no longer harasses or physically hurts him anymore. No jokes or rude comments from the gang either, which was a little shocking to him.

"I'll walk you," Riku shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked beside Sora.

* * *

When Sora wanted to go home he meant only him and not Riku, who was next to him at the dinner table. "I'm so happy you're joining us again, Riku." Rinoa smiled as she served both of them. It was just the three of them since Cloud was out with his friends.

"What can I say? I just love hanging with Sora and getting the chance to see a beautiful woman." Riku could be the world's greatest actor by lying through anything.

"Jackass," Sora whispered.

"What was that, Sora?" Riku slightly glowered while trying to maintain a smile. "I- I said that's nice!" Sora awkwardly grinned. Riku may not harm him anymore but that doesn't mean he can't do some other things.

"You should bring your other friend, honey." Rinoa added.

Both teens made a puzzled expression. "What other friend, mom?" Sora inquired, he never mention anyone else before and certainly never talked to Rinoa about his school life.

"A young man who was outside an hour ago," Rinoa explained, "At first I thought it was Riku but upon closer look it wasn't due to his long hair and uniform." She pondered in thought and see if she missed anything.

Riku dropped his utensil at hearing the small description. "Did you say he was here an hour ago?" Riku voice lightly cracked and sounded hoarse, unexpectedly he left the dining table as he bolted outside. Sora quickly followed him after explaining to his mom that it was nothing.

Sora glanced around his porch and saw Riku near the street looking around like a maniac. As Sora got closer he heard him cuss over and over again. "FUCK! FUCK! I can't fucking believe I let my guard down." Riku shouted as he clenched his fists.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, curiously. Also this was the first time he'd ever seen Riku in such a state. Why was he angry about? And who was the guy his mom was talking about? Did Riku know him?

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him! He's the leader of our rival gang!" Riku snapped and went back to cussing. "He probably fucking followed me." Riku was so used to walking with his gang once school was over that he thought walking with Sora was no different. Obviously he was wrong.

Sora mentally panic... The leader of the other gang was here in front of his house, meaning that he knows where Sora leaves. Great. Now he's going to be afraid of walking to school and on his way home. Now that Riku wasn't going to hit him anymore, the other leader certainly will. Sora can't seem to catch a break.

'I might as well be in heaven.' Sora cried in his mind.

Unknown to Sora, Riku was having an inner turmoil. He was currently trying to figure out what to do about this situation. Riku needed to talk to Roxas about this first. He hoped the other leader didn't know about Sora.

Because if he did... it would mean trouble for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in seven months! I haven't entered in this account for a long time and forgot about it. I've been debating on putting on hiatus or just discontinue it. I actually had to reread this story again since I forgot what it was about... Here's the new chapter! Leave lovely comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations, if I hadn't already thought of the idea though.
> 
> Read and Review Please! kudos


End file.
